The Final Truth
by Ann Parker
Summary: All the secrets behind Jarod and Ms. Parker's lives come out
1. Prologue: What Happened Last Time on

****

*~*~*DISCLAIMER*~*~*

I do not own any of the characters but the story and its plot are mine (even though some might come up in the movie/s to come) I hope you enjoy the story! Please no flames, this is my first Fic (of any kind)! I know it is long but I feel it is really good so enjoy! Remember, r & r!!

*~*~*Ann Parker*~*~*

__

Prologue

Last time on the Pretender...

Miss Parker and Jarod learn the truth about her mother's death and their half-brother named Ethan. Jarod also helps Miss Parker learn about her hidden gift called her "inner-sense" that Ethan also possesses. After barely surviving an explosion on a subway the three try to get their lives back together. Meanwhile, Jarod learns about the shooting and eventual killing of another pretender, Eddie, who had escaped with him and tries to solve the case that he was working on at the NSA. Through using their inner-sense Miss Parker and Ethan both come up with the letters "T.T." which they find out stands for Dr. Tommy Thompson, a doctor in the pretender project. Thompson was the doctor for a third pretender, Alex, who never escaped and is now the sociopath that Jarod is chasing. From a call to Jarod the NSA track Alex to Thompson's house where they find a dead T.T. and Broots hiding in the closet. Jarod is forced to arrest Broots and make up his alibi. When Jarod goes to stop Alex's next kill, he is forced to takes Broots with him. Broots then tells Jarod that Alex also kidnapped Mr. Parker. With this information in hand Jarod lets Broots off and goes to stop Alex's next kill only to learn that Alex's next victim is Miss Parker. He finds out from Ethan, who had been with Miss Parker, where she went. Alex is about to kill Mr. Parker when Miss Parker notices Jarod in the background and asks Alex a question to stall. This is what happens:

****

Miss Parker:"For years I've been searching for the secrets that only my father knows, I came to ask him."

****

Alex:"Well now that is ironic and funny, isn't pops?"

****

Miss Parker:"Ironic?"

****

Alex:"You're right about your father knowing all the secrets."

****

Miss Parker:"And why funny?"

****

Alex:"He's not your father."

After that Jarod hits Alex from behind and Alex shoots Mr. Parker, but he doesn't die. Jarod then chases Alex to a dead end over the ocean. Alex puts questions into Jarod's head like "Do you really know why the Centre wants you back so much?" and then jumps. Afterward, Jarod and Miss Parker are talking on the phone and she informs them that Broots ever came back, Ethan left, and they never found Alex's body. At that moment they both receive a photo email - a picture of their mothers together. In the final scene we see the sender, Mr. Raines, who says, "We're even, my children."

**_Where did Broots go?_**

Was Ethan kidnapped?

Did Alex live?

Will Jarod find his family?

How did their mothers know each other?

Is Mr. Raines Miss Parker's real father?

Find out in the last saga of "The Pretender" -- 

"The Final Truth."


	2. Scene One: Where is Broots?

**__**

Scene One

Cars driving on the highway. The camera zooms in on one car to see Jarod driving and dialing the phone. Cut to the Centre in Sydney's office where Miss Parker is showing Sydney the photo of their moms together. The phone rings and Sydney answers it.

__

"This is Sydney."

"Have you heard from Broots yet?" asks Jarod on the other line.

"Jarod?"

"Yes, Sydney, it's me."

"No, no we haven't. In fact we haven't seen or heard from him since he went to Dr. Thompson's house. Miss Parker and Ethan couldn't get to the house because of the police outside. We don't even know if he is alive."

"So I was the last one to see him then."

"What do you mean?" asks Sydney and he puts the phone on speaker.

"I was working as a NSA agent --- we were the cops they saw. We found a dead Thompson and then I found Broots in the closet. I was forced to arrest him and make up his story. The last time I saw him he was in my car and babbling about having a breakdown and told me about Alex kidnapping Mr. Parker. After that I let him out on the side of the road so that he wouldn't get killed. That was the last I saw of him."

"Hum, interesting. You don't suppose that he really had a nervous breakdown?"

"I don't know. I'm driving to where I left him for clues. Tell me if you hear anything."

"I will. Oh, Jarod?"

"Yes, Sydney?"

"How are you? I mean are you ---"

"From that tone I take it Miss Parker showed you the picture of our mothers together. In fact, I bet she's in the room right now, too."

Miss Parker walks toward the phone. "Jarod." she says in her most monotone voice.

"Oh, hi Miss Parker. By the way, have you talked to your fath-- um, Mr. Parker yet?"

"On my way there, why?"

"Just wanted to know. Oh and Miss Parker?"

"What?"

"Whatever he tells you, always trust your inner sense. It may be the key to everything."

"I will. Have heard from Ethan?"

"No, but you'll be the first person I talk to when I do."

"Thank you."

"I'll keep you both briefed on the Broots thing." (Click)

"Jarod? Jarod?" says Sydney. "He hung up." he says looking at Miss Parker. "Are you going to go see your father now?"

"I'm going to see Mr. Parker, if that is what you mean."

"Be careful. There are eyes everywhere."

"I will, Syd." Miss Parker turns and walks out of Sydney's office.

Sydney sits down at his desk and looks at the photo. "What is going on here?"


	3. Scene Two: Daddy, Daddy

**__**

Scene Two

Jarod pulls up to the side of the road where he had dropped off Broots. He stops the car and gets out. He looks around for clues left that might lead to where Broots might have gone. He then notices a homeless man in the corner. He walks toward him.

"Excuse me sir," he says, "did you notice a man, about 5'8", bald, really nervous, around this area yesterday?"

"Maybe, maybe not," responses the homeless man without opening his eyes. Just then Jarod notices him gesturing for money. He pulls out his wallet and grabs a $50 bill and waves it front of the man. His eyes open wide.

"Now, as I was saying...did you see this man?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He was walking back and forth, talking a mile a minute for a few hours."

"Where did he go after that?"

"Don't know." Jarod pulls out another 50. "Now I remember. Some man walked up to him and put a gun to his back and made him get in a car."

"Did you see or hear the other man?" questions Jarod as he gets out another 50.

"I couldn't make out every word but I thought I heard the name Alex. What I do know is the guy with the gun was soaking wet."

"Oh my god, he lived!" Jarod mumbles to himself. "Did you hear him say where he was going?"

"No, all I could make out after that was that he was going to use the other man against someone named Jerry, Geo--"

"Jarod?"

"Yeah, that's it! He said it was about some unfinished business with that man and at place called the Centre." Jarod pulls out two more $50s and gives it all to the man.

"Thank you very much. Try not to spend all that money in one place now." smiles Jarod as he gets up to leave.

"Oh, I won't. Pleasure doing business with you." Jarod smiles again and get in his car and drives away.

Meanwhile at the Centre....

Mr. Parker is laying in a bed, half-asleep and moaning. All of a sudden Miss Parker bursts through the curtains surrounding the bed.

"Angel!" exclaims Mr. Parker.

"Don't you angel me! You're not even my father, remember?"

"You actually believed that psychopath?" yells Mr. Parker.

"You bet your ass I do. And its sociopath, remember? Now start giving me some answers or I'll make sure you die and then serve your carcass on a silver platter to Lyle." Miss Parker places her hand on the life support machine and taps it.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't answer my questions and find out." She plays with the switch. She never thought she could talk to him like that.

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me. In my top left-hand drawer there are two keys in a box. I gave you one once."

"Right, the safe box for money when Brigitte was pregnant."

"Exactly. Write this down." Miss Parker grabs a pad and pen. "SL 7 and 22. Those keys belong to each of the boxes in the janitor's closet, behind a beam in the wall, with one on each floor. Everything you want to know is in those boxes but you must be careful."

"You better be telling the truth or you'll be sorry."

"I'm done lying now. And I just want you to know that I had planned on telling you everything."

"Oh really, just like you planned on telling me about my mother's fake death and my little brother, oh wait, you weren't because you were the head of the cover-up."

"I--"

"Save it." She turns and walks through the curtains.


	4. Scene Three: He's Back!

**__**

Scene Three

Jarod is in his car dialing the phone. Zoom to Miss Parker's office. No one is there and the phone rings five times. Jarod hangs up his phone and dials again. Again the phone has no answer. Jarod begins to get angry. He dials a third time. Zoom to Sydney's office and Sydney is sitting at his desk reading. Phone rings once.

__

"This is Sydney." he answers.

"Where is Miss Parker?"

"Last time I saw her she left to she her father."

"Find her **NOW**!"

"What's wrong?" questions Sydney worriedly.

"I'll tell you a bit later but I _need_ to talk to her now! Find her and I'll call back here in exactly two minutes. Please, Sydney, it is a matter of life or death." (Click)

"Jarod?" He hangs up the phone and hurries out of his office. When he gets out he just happens to sees Miss Parker walking off the elevator. He walks toward her quickly, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Miss Parker I need you to come with me."

"Not now Syd."

"_Yes_, now. It's Jarod, he needs to talk to us!"

"Take a message.... I'm busy." She starts to turn away. Sydney grabs her arm.

"You don't understand, he said it was a life or death matter." She looks him in the eyes and starts to walk toward his office.

"He better not be yanking my chain." They walk into his office just in time to hear the phone ring. Sydney pushes the speakers phone button and they both take a sit by the phone.

"Jarod?" he asks.

"You there, Miss Parker?"

"I'm here. Now what is this about?"

"It is about Broots."

"You found him?" asks Sydney.

"No, unfortunately, but I know what happened. I found a homeless man that was near the area where I left Broots. He told me that Broots stayed there for a while, babbling to himself, when a man with a gun walked up and made Broots get into a car."

"Who would want to kidnap Broots?" asks Miss Parker looking at Sydney.

"That's where it gets complicated. The man wasn't exactly confident about the name, he thought he heard an "A" in the name. What he _did _know was that the was soaking wet."

"Oh my God, Alex." states Miss Parker, in a daze.

"Exactly. The man also said that it was to finish his business with the Centre and me. So that probably mean that Broots isn't dead, but if we, or rather I, don't find him soon he will be."

"You've got that right," says Miss Parker. "What do you want us---or what can we do?"

"First, get his daughter somewhere safe, preferably with one of you -- she's best with you Sydney."

"Okay, got it. Second?" asks Sydney.

"Keep your cell phones with you at all times, and on too, Miss Parker, even if it is on vibrate."

"Okay."

"And I will be calling frequently when Alex calls and for any info you may get -- Parker."

"How did you--"

"I'm a genius remember? I know everything. Got to go, don't have call waiting for Alex." (Click) Sydney hangs up the phone and gets up.

"I'll get his daughter. You go back to what you were doing as if we never had this conversation."

"Right." She gets up and walks out at the same time as Sydney.


	5. Scene Four: Hot on his Tail

**__**

Scene Four

Jarod is in a cheap hotel room sitting at a desk, building something. He attaches it to his cell phone and plugs the cord, hanging from the other end, into the computer. Then he gets up and begins to pace back and forth.

"Come on, Alex, contact me!" The phone rings. Jarod takes and deep breath, turns the switch on the phone, and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Did you miss me, Jarod?" asks Alex.

"Alex. Haven't heard from you for a while." Jarod sits down and stares at the computer.

"You don't sound surprised to hear from me."

"I've already learned that nobody, expectedly you, dies at the Centre."

"True, true. You _are_ smart. But you forgot one thing, I like making new rules."

"Why do you have Broots?"

"Wow. Your intelligence _is_ really superior to the rest of us, isn't it?" Alex is walking back and forth in front of Broots, who is tied to a rusted gold poll.

"Why, Alex?"

"Why? To use you as my puppet, silly. You see I like seeing you and Miss Parker suffer. I figure I can get a lot of use out of you two. How is she by the way, I hear a little confused about her family, is it?"

"You leave her out of this!"

"Whoa, testy aren't we. Tell me though, where is the fun it that? Oh, I suppose I could, but only because I'm such a nice guy. Besides, I'm going to have so much fun with you anyway."

"Let me speak to Broots." Jarod watches the screen as it tracks where the call is coming from.

"Um…no."

"Alex, he has a daughter, for god's sake. Let me get a message from him to her."

"Um…nah."

"Please, Alex."

"Aw, there's that character flaw again. Oh, all right." He puts the phone by Broots' ear.

"It's me. Sydney has Debbie; she's safe. I will find you, Broots. Trust me. Now he's letting me talk to you to give a message to her but I need you to put a few clues of where you are in it."

"Thanks, Jarod. Please tell her that I'm fine, just on a little hike, sitting around a fire. And tell her that I love her very much."

"I will, thank you, Broots, talk to you soon."

"Bye, Jar—" Alex grabs the phone.

"Had enough mushy stuff."

"How do I get him back without it being in a body bag?"

"Money."

"Money?"

"Yes. You're good at stealing money from the Centre. I want $200 million in an account that you will learn about later. Just get it ready on my word."

"Stealing money is not going to buy your freedom from the Centre."

"I know that. But if I get you back to the Centre they won't care about me anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now do what I say or no more Brootsy."

"Okay, Okay."

"Ta, ta." (Click)

Jarod hangs up and begins typing on the computer. Zoom on screen. On the screen you see the call being traced. It shows that it is in a city 50 miles from where Jarod is at now. Jarod closes his computer and grabs his things and runs out of his room. He gets in his car and drives away. He grabs his cell phone and begins to dial.


	6. Scene Five: Keys to the Past

**__**

Scene Five

Meanwhile at the Centre…

Miss Parker is in her father's office. She looks around and then opens the drawer. She pulls out a small black box in the back of the drawer. She opens it and takes out the two keys, while looking to make sure no one is around. She places them in her pocket. She puts the box back in the drawer, shuts it, and quickly walks to the door, when she hears Lyle laughing with some women, coming toward the door. She runs back to the desk.

"Wait here my lovelies." The women giggle as he winks at them. He turns and enters the office. "Miss Parker, what are you doing in here?" he asks startled.

"Oh, just getting this picture for our father, he asked me to get for him." she says as she grabs a picture frame from the desk and smiles. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Just doing some of his work for him while he's in intensive care."

"Oh. Well, best get going. Don't want to worry him in his condition."

"Right." She walks passed him out of the office. She immediately goes to her office. She goes by her desk and grabs a silver briefcase. She opens it and empties its contents. She then puts the keys, a pen and two large envelopes inside and shuts it. She quickly walks out of her office and gets on the elevator, which is empty. Her phone rings.

"What?" she asks, a little startled.

"It's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm closing in on Alex and Broots," says Jarod from the other end.

"That's great. Have you—never mind."

"No, I haven't heard from Ethan."

"How'd you—"

"But I think I know what he is up to. I remember when I saw your mother at Raines' house she told me that he would help me find my mother."

"You think he's out looking for her?"

"I'm almost positive. And if he does, I'll tell you everything she tells me about our mothers knowing each other."

"Thanks."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, but I'm on my way. And I'll tell you, too."

"Thanks."

"Look I have to--"

"I know, so do I. Goodbye Miss Parker."

"Bye, Jarod." (Click) She puts her phone away and gives a little smile. She then looks and sees the elevator come to the floor SL 7. The doors open and she walk out.

Zoom back to Jarod in his car, still driving. He is looking at his phone, also with a smile. They were actually talking civil to each other. He looks up and sees a sign that says he is 25 miles from Alex. He takes his phone again and dials.


	7. Scene Six: The Clue

**__**

Scene Six

Zoom in to Sydney's apartment. Sydney is sitting on the couch with Debbie next to him. He is helping her with her homework.

"Sydney, where's my daddy?" looking in his eyes.

"Debbie, I've already told you, he had to go on an emergency business trip and was unable to say goodbye."

"Why can't he call?"

"The place where his expert analysis is needed has no phone lines."

"Oh."

"I know this is hard but he will be back in a few days, I promise."

"Okay." The phone rings. Sydney gets up and goes over to the phone.

"This is Sydney," he says in a low voice.

"It's me. Is she there with you?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said—" looks over his shoulder "that he was on a business trip to a place with no phones."

"Good. Let me talk to her." Sydney walks the phone over to Debbie and hands it to her.

"For me?" She takes the phone and puts it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Debbie, this is Captain Wight. I flew your dad on his trip."

"Oh," she says, a little confused, "hi."

"He asked me to call you and tell you that he's sorry he couldn't say goodbye and that he is just fine. Most importantly, though, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much and will be home soon."

"That's my dad. Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Is there a message you want me to tell him when I pick him up?"

"Yes, please tell him that I'm not upset and I love him too. And I hope he had a good trip."

"I'll tell him that. He'll be back soon. Now will you let me speak to the nice gentleman you are with?"

"Okay." She hands Sydney the phone.

"I'll be right back Debbie." Sydney walks into the next room. "Have you found him?"

"Well, not quite. Alex called and I got him to let me talk to Broots. What I told her was exactly what he said."

"Do you think you'll find them?"

"I was able to traced the call to the city but not the address. However, I think I will be able to find them from the clue Broots gave me."

"Good luck, Jarod."

"Thanks. Got to go, call you soon." (Click) Jarod pulls into a hotel in the same city where Alex is. He gets out of the car and walks in. He walks to the front desk.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" asks the desk clerk.

"Yes, I'd like a single room, nothing fancy."

"How many nights?"

"Better make it two."

"Okay. I have a room ready for you. Do you have a way to pay Mr…"

"Yes, cash. And it's Wight, Jarod Wight."

"Okay. Mr. Wight here's your key."

"Thank you. Do you have a local phone book on you?"

"Yes right here." The clerk hands Jarod his key and the phone book.

"Thank you." Jarod flips through as he hears Broots' clue in his head. All of a sudden his face lights up and he flips to the local fire stations. "Could you tell me if any of these building are abandoned?"

"Um…let me see. Yeah, these two both are because the city built new ones."

"Thank you." Jarod pulls out a pen and a piece of paper and writes down the two addresses. "Thank you ever so much for your help." The man smiles and nods and Jarod takes his key. He gets his thing and goes to his room. He opens his door and sets down his things. He sits down on the bed and opens his computer and sets it to check for mail. "God, I hope I'm right about you, Ethan," he says looking at the picture of his mom and a picture of Ethan. "Well, time to find Broots."


	8. Scene Seven: Lost and Found

**__**

Scene Seven

Miss Parker is in SL 7's janitor closet. She opens up her briefcase and grabs the keys. She finds the box hidden behind a beam next to the wall. She takes one key and tries it. It doesn't work. She tries the other one, which of course works. She opens the box and searches through it. She finds an envelope labeled "baby Parker" and puts it in her briefcase. She finds a letter addressed to Mr. Parker and it is in her mom's handwriting. She puts that and another envelope along with the key in one of the envelopes she had put in there earlier and labels it "SL 7" with the pen. Don't want to mix them up and have someone find out she was in here. She puts that in the briefcase. She closes the box and puts it back. She closes her briefcase and walks out of the room. She quickly heads to the elevator and pushes the button to SL 22. She is completely alone.

"Come on!" she whispered to herself and taps the briefcase nervously. The elevator opens and she quickly gets off and heads to the janitor's closet. She shuts the door and grabs the box and sets it down. She opens her briefcase and grabs the remaining four keys. She tries the first one and it works. She opens the box and finds a folder labeled "Mirage" and she puts that into another envelope and labels it "SL 22" and closes the box and leaves the room. She gets back on the elevator and this time pushes the button to the garage. She walks out to the garage and to her car. She gets in with the briefcase on the passenger seat and drives away. She grabs her cell phone and dials a number.

"This is Sydney."

"It's Parker. I know Debbie is with you but can I come over and just have you there while I go through some of the things I found?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Syd." (Click) She hangs up the phone and looks at the briefcase. "I'm finally going the learn the truth." She gives a faint smile and continues the drive. "And I finally beat you to the punch, Jarod."

Meanwhile at Jarod's hotel room…

Jarod is sitting at his desk and is looking at a digital map of the city on his computer. He enters the first address from the phone book. It is in the northwest section of the city. He enters the other one and it is in the southeast section. That will make it easy. Just then his phone rings. Too easy. He places the tracer on the phone and plugs it into the computer.

"Hello?"

"Right down this number," says Alex, "436-58-0021. That is the account number that you are to enter the money into."

"What then?" Jarod watches the screen as it corners into the northwest section of the map right to the address Jarod had typed.

"I will call you once I see the money in my account with an address to come give yourself over to me and then I'll free Mr. Broots here." He glances at Broots who has a look of freight in his eyes, like a hurt animal. It is noticeable that all his weapons are on the desk away from Alex who is sitting 10 feet from that spot with a computer.

"How long do I have?"

"A hour."

"What? That's impossible! It takes two hours to get through all of the Centre's network."

"I told you to get everything ready for my call. What have you been doing, sitting on you hands? I just guess that Broots will have to die then." He looks at Broots who is staring at him.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Just give me the whole hour and I will do it, just don't hurt Broots."

"Well then you better get to work, time is a wasting." (Click)

"Time _is_ a wasting." Jarod hangs up the phone and packs his things quickly. He grabs the address and leaves the hotel. He gets in his car and drives away.


	9. Scene Eight: Fire!

**__**

Scene Eight

Jarod is driving in his car and sees the old firehouse coming up. He slows down the car and parks nearby but not too close where Alex might see him. He puts a gun in the back of his belt and handcuffs in his pocket. He parks his car so that it is facing the direction he just came. He creeps out of his car and runs to the side of the building. He comes to a door and tries to open it. It is locked. He pulls out his pocketknife and looks around. No one notices him and he picks the lock. He puts the knife away and slowly opens the door. He creeps in the building. He walks to the side, half way in the shadows. Alex is pouring gasoline all around the room. Broots is still tied up to the poll. All of Alex's guns are on the desk away from him.

"Umm…what, what are you doing exactly?" asks Broots nervously.

"Oh just getting ready to set this building on fire."

"Oh." Just then Broots notices Jarod in the corner of the room creeping up on Alex. "You're not going to leave me in here are you?" continues Broots trying to get Alex to completely turn his back to Jarod. Alex turns and looks at Broots.

"Umm…yes, yes I am. I'm truly sorry you had to get involved with this. I just hate it when the stupid people get in the middle." While Alex is saying this Jarod walks quietly right behind him and pulls out his gun. He puts to Alex's head. He cocks the gun.

"Broots isn't as stupid as you Alex." The gun is in the back of Alex's head. Alex has a look of shock and fear. He slowly throws a lighter to the far wall. Jarod glances at it and immediately whacks Alex in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Alex falls to the floor. Jarod uncocks the gun and runs to Broots. He pulls out the knife and cuts the rope off of Broots. "This place is going to blow—run!" Jarod pushes Broots and grabs Alex. He flips Alex over his shoulder and they run out the door and into his car. He pushes Broots into the driver's seat and puts Alex in the back and sits next to him. "Drive Broots!" Broots starts the car and pulls away. They about a half mile from the building and then is explodes. Broots almost loses control of the car from shock.

"Where are we going?" asks Broots, still startled.

"Just drive for a bit until I get him...settled...then I'll drive." Jarod puts the handcuffs on Alex and ties a handkerchief over his eyes.

"Why exactly did you save him?"

"Because he know the answers to the questions Miss Parker and I have."

"Miss Parker? You mean who killed her mother? That was Raines."

"No—who her real father is."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Pull over here." Broots pulls the car to the side of the road where there are only a few cars driving by. "Pop the trunk." Broots pushes the button for the trunk release and Jarod gets out of the car. He walks to the trunk and pulls out some rope and a lock with a straight jacket. He closes the trunk and gets back in the back.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

"I'm not going to take any chances." He takes the handcuffs off and puts the straight jacket on and locks the zipper so it can't come off even if the shoulders were popped. He puts the cuffs back on and ties the rope around his ankles and knees with good knots, the whole time with Broots watching him. He opens the door and sets Alex in the middle of the seat and straps him in. He closes the door and opens the driver's door. "Passenger seat," he says to Broots. Broots gets out and goes to the other side. They both get in and Jarod begins to drive away. "Debbie says she loves you."

"You talked to her? Was she okay? Was she upset?"

"Yes, Broots, and relax she is fine. She is at Sydney's place and she wasn't mad at you. She actually wished you a good 'trip'."

"Oh, that's a relief. I can't wait to see her. Is that where we're going?"

"Yes, Broots."

"Great." He looks at Jarod. "Thank you Jarod."

"It's nothing."

"No, no it's everything. Not only do you save my life but you also make sure my little girl is okay. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"Well, I might need you in the future."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good. Hand me my cell phone." Broots gives him the phone. Jarod begins to dial. "Time to take you home and learn the truth from Alex."


	10. Scene Nine: Time to go Home

****

Scene Nine

Meanwhile at Sydney's apartment...

Debbie is sleeping on the couch and Sydney and Miss Parker are sitting at his kitchen table in view of her. They are looking at the envelopes she brought. She opens the first one labeled "baby Parker."

"Let's see what this is about," she says as she nervously opens it. She pulls out a birth certificate and another piece of paper. "Look at this." She points to the father's signature line. Sydney moves closer to look. "It's blank."

"That is very unusual, but what does it prove?" he says as he looks at her.

"I'm not sure. Let's look at this other paper." She sets the certificate down and grabs the other paper. "What _is_ this?" she asks with a confused look on her face and hands it to Sydney. He studies it for a minute.

"It's a blood test. It has a blood sample of you, your mother, and Mr. Parker."

"What does it show?"

"Her blood type was A, his is o, and yours is AB."

"Which mean that--"

"That he absolutely can't be your father."

"Does it show the blood type of anyone else?"

"No, I'm sorry, Parker, it doesn't."

"Great, all that did was confirm that Alex as right. It didn't answer anything." She puts it all back in the envelope. "Maybe this has something." She grabs the one addressed to Mr. Parker. She takes it out and reads it.

"What does it say?" Miss Parker drops the letter and goes into a daze. "Parker? Are you Okay?" Miss Parker flashes back to when her mother was beat up by Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines when she was 11. She comes back to the present when Sydney grabs her arm.

"I'm fine Syd."

"What did the letter say?"

"She was leaving him. And she was going to take me with her," she says still in a daze.

"When was it addressed?"

"Thanksgiving day, 1971."

"The Thanksgiving before her fake death."

"That's why he beat her," she says under her breath.

"What?" She blinks and grabs the letter. She folds it back up and put it back.

"Nothing Syd." She goes to grab the other envelope when Sydney's phone rings. He goes to get it.

__

Back to Jarod's car. Alex is still out cold and Jarod is on the phone.

"This is Sydney."

"I have him."

"You've got Broots? That's great! What about Alex?" Miss Parker looks at him when she hears this and goes to grab Sydney's other phone.

"You found him? Is he okay?"

"Why, hello Miss Parker. Yes, I have them both. Broots is right next to me and Alex is...well, let's just say that not even I could escape from what he is in." Jarod glances back at Alex and smiles.

"Are you bring Broots to my place?"

"Well...not quite because I bet there are sweepers just waiting for me to show up. I'm going to get him and taxi and send him on his own."

"What?" asks Broots.

"You'll be fine. Anyways, Miss Parker, since I already have you on the phone--"

"What is it, Jarod?"

"Bring whatever you have found and get in your car. Drive and see if anyone is following. If not come to the address written on the card attached to Broots' gift for Debbie and go into the building."

"What gift?" asks Broots. Jarod ignores him.

"Why?" she says, a little annoyed.

"So you and I can get the truth out of Alex, without being caught."

"Okay. How soon?"

"Stay there for about 20 minutes--you have to wait for Broots--then leave."

"What if I'm followed?"

"Go to the bar two blocks from Sydney's. Go to the bartender and write on a napkin "CP" and had it to him. He will give you keys to a car behind the bar. Use it to get to me. Then when we are done go back and switch back. Don't worry, I doubt they'll follow you." (Click)

"He's gone." She packs up her things and looks at the clock.

Back to Jarod. He pulls over and dials a number.

__

"Yes, I need a taxi. 708 Lincoln Ave. Thanks." He hangs up and hands Broots a bag, some cash, and a piece of paper. "This should pay for the ride and here's is Sydney's address, incase you forgot."

"Is this the gift?"

"Yes, for Debbie. She thinks you where on a emergency business trip with no phones. This is what you bought her."

"Oh, wow. Thanks Jarod."

"No problem. Now get out, you don't want to be around when he wakes up."

"Right." Broots get out and walks to the building to wait for the taxi. Jarod drives off.


	11. Scene Ten: The Hideaway

**__**

Scene Ten

Outside of Sydney's apartment building. A taxi pulls up and Broots gets out. He pays the driver and enters the building. He goes up the stairs and stops at a door. He knocks on the door. Inside the apartment, Sydney is sitting by Debbie and Miss Parker is leaning against the wall, staring at her watch when they hear the knocking. Sydney gets up and opens the door.

"Broots!" he exclaims.

"Sydney!" He smiles at him. "Where is she?" He walks in and sees Debbie sleeping on the couch. He walks toward her and kissed her on the forehead. He sets down the bag and turns to see Miss Parker. She walks toward him and hugs him. He is startled at first but hugs her back. She loosens her hug to look him in the eyes. For the first time he saw real, genuine care for him is her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back Broots."

"Thank you Miss Parker." She completely lets go and looks at the gift.

"Can I have that tag, Broots?" He turns and bends down to the gift. He rips it off and turns back to her.

"Sure." She takes it from his hand.

"Thanks, Broots."

"No problem."

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have an appointment," she says with a smile as she glances at the tag.

"Right. Good luck Miss Parker."

"Thanks." She grabs her briefcase and leaves the room.

"Sydney? Jarod forgot to tell me. What is the deal with her dad?"

"That's a long story." They sit down.

__

Outside of his apartment. Miss Parker gets in her car and begins to drive away. On the street perpendicular to his, there is a black car hidden in the trees. Willy is in the driver's seat and another sweeper is in the passenger seat.

"Should we follow her?" The other one looks at Willy. It is silent for a few minutes.

"No...I'm sure she's just going home," he finally answers.

Back to her car. She looks in her rearview mirror and sees no car following her. She opens the tag and reads the address and keeps driving.

Meanwhile...

Jarod pulls into a building and gets out. He gets in the back and unfastens some of Alex's restraints and flips him over his shoulder. Alex begins to moan. Jarod walks in the darkness until he pulls on a cord, which lights an old, wobbly light. In front of him is a wooden table with two chairs on opposite sides. At the head of the table is a metal chair with chains and locks on it. No chances. Jarod sits Alex in it and locks him in. He continues to moan. Jarod sits down in one of the others and stares at Alex. After a few minutes a car pulls up. Jarod gets up and grabs his gun as a precaution. A door closes and Miss Parker walks out of the shadows with her briefcase. He puts the gun back down.

"Miss Parker," he says with a smile.

"Hello Jarod." She begins to smile back but hides it. She and walks to the table and sets the briefcase on it. She opens it and pulls out the envelopes. She looks and Alex and almost laughs at the sight of all his restraints. "Well, lets get started."

"Absolutely." Jarod pulls off Alex's blind fold and taps Alex on his checks until his eyes are wide open.

"What? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Miss Parker walks toward him and leans to his level.

"You're in hell."

"And you are here to talk so lets get started," chimes in Jarod.


	12. Scene Eleven: Name Revealed

**__**

Scene Eleven

Sydney's apartment. Debbie is still sleeping and Broots and Sydney are talking quietly.

"I can't believe it! Mr. Parker isn't her father?"

"Nope."

"Wow. How did Alex find out?"

"I don't know." They sit in silence for a minute.

"Do we still call her Miss Parker?" Sydney laughs.

"We have to, we don't know her real name and besides, the Centre can't know that we know the truth."

"Oh, right." Just then Debbie starts to stir. She opens her eyes.

"Daddy?" Broots goes to her side.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine, we'll talk later. You go back to sleep now."

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, honey." She closes her eyes and he stands back up. Sydney also stands.

"I think we should all go to sleep." Sydney hands Broots a blanket and pillow. "I hope this couch is good enough. I'll wake you up early enough tomorrow so you can go home before coming to work."

"It will be fine. Thanks, Sydney." Sydney smiles and Broots lays down. Sydney walks in another room and turns the lights out.

__

Back to Jarod and Miss Parker. Alex isn't talking right away so Jarod decides to look at what she found. They are sitting next to each other at the table in silence while he goes through the envelope "baby Parker." Jarod looks at the birth certificate. He starts to giggle.

"What?"

"When was the last time someone called you by your first name?" She laughs at the question.

"I can't remember," she says with a smile.

"Remember when you told me but made me promise never to use it?"

"Yeah. And you never did." He looks into her eyes.

"Want me to?" he asks starring at her. She is surprised by the question but looks at him and smiles like Jarod has never seen her smile before.

"Yes."

"Really?" She laughs.

"Really." Jarod laughs and as she looks in his eyes she can still see the little boy from her childhood.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Rachel." They both smile at the same time and began to laugh.

"Say it again." she says in a playful voice.

"Rachel." Just then Alex moves in his chair, getting irritated. Jarod then clears his throat. "Rachel...he's right." Their smiles slowly turn serious. She turns her head.

"I know." She is now looking at Alex who is just starring straight ahead with evil eyes. Jarod is now reading the note her mother wrote to Mr. Parker. She looks at him, waiting for him to finish.

"You, know, I always wondered way _that_ day happened."

"You mean the hospital record from Thanksgiving?" She nods up and down. He looks at her not sure what to do next. "Well, lets open the next one and maybe Alex here will start talking." Jarod opens the next envelope. He pulls out pictures and immediately drops them in shock.

"What is it?" she asks in a somewhat scared voice.

"Them, together." he manages to murmur. She comes to look and sees picture after picture of their mothers together, happy. How _did_ they know each other?

"Well..." she is almost stuttering, "start talking Alex." She sets a picture in front of him.

"How did our mothers know each other?" Alex turns his head and remains silent. She stands up and pusher his chair so it turns toward she and stomps her foot just barely between his legs. She pulls out her gun and points it at him.

"Answer the question!"

"They went to high school together. They were best friends." She removes her gun and foot to look at Jarod. She sits back down right next to Jarod and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Continue," he says to Alex.

"What's in it for me?" he hisses. She pulls out her gun again and puts it to his head.

"Your life." He glances at Jarod behind her.

"Jarod, I know you. I know your character flaw. Are you got to let her do this to me?" Jarod stands up and removes her gun and puts his to Alex's chest.

"No I won't. I'll do it myself." Alex looks at both, both with evil grins and serious eyes.

"Okay, okay."

"Start from the beginning."


	13. Scene Twelve: The Truth is Out

**__**

Scene Twelve

Alex is beginning to talk. Jarod and Miss Parker (to be called Rachel from now on, since she isn't a Parker anyway) are sitting side by side, his hand on her shoulder and her hand on his knee. No more hate between them.

"Start talking," he says.

"Catherine and you mother met in ninth grade at the private school they both attended. They became quick and best friends."

"Okay, that explains how they knew each other," she says looking at Jarod.

"Yeah, but how does that involve the Centre?" Alex remains silent. Jarod jumps up and grabs Alex's jacket. "Answer me damn it!" Alex just glares back at Jarod, who is about to loose it, when Rachel puts her hand on Jarod's arm and lightly pulls him back.

"He is no good to us dead," she whispers and Alex smiles. She looks at him and says "At least not right now." She smiles as his fades. "Now talk because I'm not going to be able to hold him back forever."

"Fine. The reason why you are wanted back by the Centre so bad is that your mother is a Parker."

"What?" Jarod yells.

"Mr. Parker is her brother. Their grandfather was the founder of the Centre." Both sit down, stunned.

"Does...does...that mean that we're related?" Rachel stutters out.

"No."

"Because my uncle is not your real father," Jarod says staring blankly.

"Oh, right," she says still in somewhat shock. She looks at Jarod with sad eyes but he doesn't notice her because he turns and looks at more photos. He soon sees a picture of their mothers happy and smiling and Mr. Parker in the shadows, cold. The whole time he looks at the photos it is silent because Rachel is searching for the right words to say. She looks back at Alex after some time and practically whispers "then _who_ is my father?"

"Well, actually I never completely figured that out but I think it is a dead man."

"A dead man? What the hell does that mean?" she yells as she now grabs his jacket. Jarod rises and walks toward and grabs her hand.

"He means Tommy Thompson." She looks at Jarod and then back to Alex who is starring at Jarod.

"You _are_ a genius," Alex says to Jarod, sarcastically.

"And apparently you're not if you aren't sure," he snaps back.

"Ooh, good one! But I know more than you do so I must be smarter then you."

"Enough!" Rachel yells. She looks at Alex and glares. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, your mother was a very complicated woman and I could never prove my theory."

"Great." She sits down and puts her head in her hands, beginning to cry, actually showing another emotion other than anger. Jarod kneels down beside her and starts to comfort her by hugging and holding her in his arms. She at first twitches at being touched but then lets him hold her. She doesn't show her tears and quickly regains her composer. Jarod looks in her eyes and watches them go from sad, pleading eyes to the angry, determined eyes he is so use to seeing and almost smiles. "Well, next on the agenda." She walks to the table and picks up the envelope labeled "mirage." She slides in in front of Alex, "What _is_ Mirage?"

"Mirage was your mother's own idea. Once she realized that she was pregnant she decided that it was time to put it into action. That was when she staged her death and went with Raines. Her plan was to give birth and then rescue you two. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Parker and the others found out and let her carry it out to get the child. You know the rest."

"What?" asks Jarod, confused on the last remark. "No we don't." Rachel touches his arm.

"You don't, I do. After she gave birth to Ethan Mr. Raines shot her, killing her and then took Ethan and did...well you know that part."

"Are you sure?" she gulps at his question, wishing she could say no, that her mother was alive. She looks down.

"Positive." She now looks in his eyes. "It was on the other DSA Broots found when we showed you the one with you and her talking. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Oh." She is near tears again with that vision of her mother in her head. He grabs her hand and squeezes it. They look at each other. He tries to muster a smile, holding back tears. She half laughs at his attempt as she holds back her own. After a bit they open the envelope to confirm what Alex said. They find plane tickets to Europe and notes from Major Charles on where to meet when she was going to reunite him and Jarod. The tears begin to build again.

"I can't believe you are seeing me like this," she laughs out, now letting the tears fall.

"Me neither," he says, smiling, with his tears becoming less and less. They both laugh and hold hands. He looks back at Alex. "Who ordered it?"

"Guess," he hisses. They both stop crying and get looks of hate in their eyes.

"Mr. Parker," they say synonymously. She looks at Alex.

"Who ordered Tommy's?"

"You already know." She sighs.

"That bastard! I can't believe he's my own blood," says Jarod.

"Yes, yes," says Alex sarcastically. "Are we through here now?" Jarod ignores him and walks to his car.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"You'll see." He comes back with this computer along with a portable printer and scanner. He goes through the picture and finds the best picture of their mothers. He scans it and then prints out two copies. He puts the original back with the rest and hands Rachel one of the copies. "This is for you, incase the rest ever get destroyed by the Centre," he says with a smile and looks into her eyes. She smiles back.

"Thank you Jarod." she takes the photo and squeezes his hand. He squeezes back and takes his copy and puts it back in his car. At the same time she puts the photo in her pocket and puts everything back in her briefcase. He walks to her side and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You have to put that all back exactly how they were before."

"But---"

"No, Rachel, I know you don't like taking orders, especially from me, but you _have_ to before they find out you have them, if we're lucky. They may already know."

"I know, but can't I try to find out more information from him; maybe I'll find out where your mother is or who my father is." He hesitates before he responds.

"No, I'll find out who your father is and find my mother. Trust me, you can't risk your life over something I can find out." He slightly smiles and she smiles back.

"You're right and wrong."

"What?" he says in a puzzled look. She smiles.

"You're of course right about putting them back but you are wrong about me taking orders. I don't hate...at least anymore, taking them from you." They laugh. She looks at Alex who is getting really annoyed. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"I'm glad you asked," Jarod says playfully. He walks into the shadows and wheels out a large wooden box. "I figured you'll need time to put those back without Lyle on your tail so I'm going to deliver Alex in this box to the Centre at 9 tomorrow morning which should stall them long enough for you to do it." He smiles at her and she laughs.

"I love it!"

"I don't!" yells Alex.

"Nobody cares about your opinion," Jarod snaps at him.

"9?" she says looking at her watch.

"Yeah."

"Good that gives me plenty of time to try to get some sleep."

"Good idea."

"But first we should work out some plan for later."

"Right." They sit down at the table. "Okay, I'll set up some fake 'pretends' for you and Syd to follow while I learn more about my family and yours. When I know everything I'll tell you and we can set up my final plan for the Centre."

"What would that be?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough."

"Fine. That all sounds good." They pause for a second.

"Oh, first to help in your father issue I need a blood sample."

"What? Why? You already know my blood type."

"Yes but I want to do the DNA analyze so that it is 100%."

"Oh, okay." She pulls up her sleeve while he goes to his car and gets the needle. He sets her up and quickly and painlessly takes her blood. He bandages her up and puts her blood in his car. "Well," she says after looking in his eyes for a while when he returned "I guess I should get going." She stands and grabs the briefcase.

"Yeah." He stands and walks her to her car. He is walking behind her and sighs lightly as he looks at her.

"What?" she asks, but not in her usual way, this time is sounded like she really cared. He avoids eye contact. "What is it Jarod?" she asks gently and turns his head so he will look at her. He walks away to lean against the car.

"I just feel so guilty."

"For what?"

"You." She walks close to him and lifts his head up to see into his eyes.

"Why?"

"My family. If our mothers had never met you would have lived a happy, normal life with your mother and real father."

"Maybe, but then I would have never met you." She smiles at him, which makes his smile. They look at each other for a little while and then he puts his hand on her cheek, pushing her hair back. They lean into each other and close their eyes. They are an inch apart from something they both have wanted for a long time when her cell phone rings. Both are startled and know they can't finish what they had started. She grabs her phone and answers it.

"What?" she says in her normal, harsh tone.

"It's me, Sydney, I was just checking to see if you and Jarod are okay after what you have found out." She smiles and Jarod smiles too, knowing from her reaction that it was Sydney.

"We're fine Syd."

"Good. Well, what _did _you learn?" She rubs her forehead.

"Oh, Syd, I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me in my office at 9:20."

"Okay. Bye Parker." (Click) She puts the phone away and opens her car door.

"Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah. Hey, don't tell Syd everything--at least about my new family. The less he knows right now the safer he is."

"Right." She gets inside and shuts the door. She rolls down the window and starts the car. He is now standing by her door. "Bye Jarod."

"Bye Rachel." She smiles at that response.

"Hey remember to call me Miss Parker at the Centre, okay?"

"Of course, Miss Parker." he says playfully. They laugh and she rolls up her window and drives away. He watches her leave and then goes back to his car and pulls out another needle, this one full with a clear solution. "Oh, Alex?" he says as he walks toward him.

"What _are_ you doing?" Jarod pulls on part of Alex's jacket to see his skin and injects it in Alex.

"What? Can't have you telling Lyle that you talked to us now can we? Besides it will make your ride in the box a lot more peaceful."

"Jarod!" Jarod laughs and ties the blindfold back on him. "Nighty, night." He opens the box and wheels out a metal cage. He puts Alex in the cage, locks it, and tapes a Pez dispenser and a note to the front. Jarod wheels Alex, who is almost asleep from the meds, into the box and shuts it. He then brings out of the shadow a ladder and a full garbage bag. He climbs the ladder to open the top. He then dumps a bunch of Styrofoam peanuts from the bag inside. "Wouldn't want you to break in there." he yells at Alex and shuts the lid and nails it down. He gets off the ladder and soon hears his phone ring. He runs to it and pushes 'OK'.

"Hello?"

"Jarod?" asks a voice Jarod has not heard in a while.

"Ethan?"


	14. Scene Thirteen: The Call

**__**

Scene Thirteen

Jarod is on the phone in the building where Jarod had just "boxed" up Alex.

"Ethan? Is that really you?" he exclaims.

"Yes, brother, it's me." Jarod goes to sit in one of the chairs by the table.

"I can't believe it. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry about leaving like that but I just followed the voices, her voice. And you won't believe where they lead me. Will you tell my sister I'm sorry for leaving?"

"You've got it. So where are you that I won't believe it?" asks Jarod, hopping his instincts were right.

"Well...to your mother." Jarod is stunned. He can't move. He almost drops his phone as he flashes back to when Catherine told him that Ethan was going to help him find his mother. "Jarod? Hello?"

"I...I'm here," he stutters out. "Are you kidding me? You found her?"

"Yes, bro, I found her."

"Wow." The only word he could get out.

"Find something to write on, I'll tell you the address."

"Okay, hold on." Jarod stands up slowly, still a little weak in the knees. He goes to his car and pulls out a piece of paper from a red notebook and a pen. "Okay, shoot."

"St. Agnes Church. Vancouver, Washington. Come as soon as possible Jarod. The longer you take the less time you have because she is thinking of moving again."

"Of course. You talked with her? Is she well?"

"Yes. Her health is great but she is still very sad, like you and my sister, not knowing your family, but that all will end soon."

"Right. Okay I have to wrap up a few things here but that won't take long and then I'm on the next flight to you guys."

"Great. See you soon Jarod."

"You too Ethan." (Click) He dials a number. "Yes I need a package delivered tomorrow." There is a pause. "Great. Here's the address." He tells them where he is. "Thank you." Jarod hangs up and gets his things ready in his car. Soon a FedEx truck pills up. Jarod points the box with Alex. He walks over to the trucker. He hands a piece of paper to him. "You'll be delivering it?" The man nods up and down. "Great. Here is the address where it needs to go. Deliver it at 9 o'clock sharp. They will stop you at the doors so just tell them it is for a Mr. Lyle and they'll take it from there. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great thank you so much." Jarod hands him some money for his troubles. "And thanks for coming so late to get it."

"No problem." The man gets in his truck and pulls away. Jarod then gets into his car and drives to the airport. He gets his ticket, of course paying for it with Centre money. While waiting for take off he sits down and pulls out his computer. He uses his old ID card from the NSA when he was first on Alex's case to break into some records on Tommy Thompson. He finds the morgue report and looks for the blood type. He eyes scan the screen.

"Blood type...A," he whispers to himself. He looks up. "He's not her father either. Then who is?" He sits for a bit but soon his face changes as a name comes to his head. He smiles as he says "Ben."

"Now boarding flight 108 to Vancouver." Jarod packs up his things and boards the plane.


	15. Scene Fourteen: Surprise for Lyle

**__**

Scene Fourteen

It is the next morning at the Centre. Rachel is in the elevator, alone with her briefcase at her side. She looks at her watch and sees it is 10 to 9. The elevator door opens and she walk off. She is on SL 7. She walks back the closet, opens the briefcase and opens the corresponding envelope and puts the things back into the box quickly and leaves. She gets back on the elevator and pushes SL 22. She looks at her watch. 5 to 9. She quickly exits the elevator and does the same. She gets back on the elevator, briefcase empty and the keys in her jacket pocket. 9 o'clock. She smiles. "I hope he doesn't call us in right away."

Outside the Centre. The trucker opens the back of the truck and wheels the box to the front doors. Willy and the other sweeper from the night before stop him.

"Stop there," says Willy.

"I've got a package for a Mr. Lyle," he says.

"Leave it here, we'll take it."

"Okay." The man leaves the box and gets back in his truck and leaves.

"Jarod," says Willy, knowing exactly who sent it, "take it to his office." The other sweeper nods and wheels it inside.

Rachel is now in her father's office. She quickly walks to his desk, opens the drawer, and grabs the box. She puts the keys back and places the box exactly it the same spot. She shuts the drawer and leaves the office and heads straight to her office. 9:05. "He should be getting it right about now." 

"What is this?" yells Lyle when the box is wheeled into his office.

"It came for you, sir, we believe it is from Jarod," replies the sweeper.

"Call Sydney and Parker. They should be here for this."

"Yes sir."

Rachel is now in her office. She sets the briefcase down and sighs relief. She walks to her chair when Sydney and Broots walk into her office. She looks at her watch. 9:08.

"You're early Syd."

"Are we going to talk?" She is about to say something when her phone rings. She holds back a smile and picks up the phone.

"What?" There is a pause. "Yes Sydney is here." Another pause. "We're on our way." She hangs up. "Lyle wants to see us." The leave her office and walk to Lyle's office. "What the hell is this?" she says when she sees the box.

"Monkey boy sent it, I thought you should be here to see it opened." They walk to his side, in front of the box.

"Well, we're here," she says icily to Lyle. He motions to the sweepers who then pry open the front. As they open it the peanuts fall all over the floor. She puts the hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Sydney notices her do this. The sweepers clear out the foam and reveal Alex in his cage, still asleep.

"What the hell?" yells Lyle.

"There's a note," says Sydney. Lyle walks to the cage and grabs the Pez dispenser and note.

"Here have some candy," he says as he tosses the Pez at Broots.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Lyle read the note.

"Here's your project back, J," Lyle reads out loud. Sydney walks toward Alex, removes the blindfold and that wakes Alex. He tries to speak but can't.

"Jarod must have given him something to stop his ability to speak," he observes.

"Well that's just great!" says Lyle.

"What should we do with him?" asks a sweeper.

"Take him to SL 27."

"Yes sir." One wheels him out and the others clean up the mess left behind.

"Get him," Lyle says to Rachel as he pins the note to her chest.

"On it," she says and walks away. Sydney and Broots follow. They are silent until the get to her office. Sydney shuts the door behind him and turned to her who is sitting at her desk holding in her laughter. Sydney looks at her with a smile and she laughs out loud. Both are surprised by her reaction.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" asks Broots.

"Not the cage and drugs but the box." She smiles again. Sydney laughs this time. Her face soon turns serious and Sydney and Broots sit down. "This is all I'm going to tell you, for now. Mirage was my mother's plan to rescue Jarod and me but they knew and killed her. Mr. Parker ordered the killing of her and Tommy. I still don't know who my father is and the rest I can't tell you now."

"What?" asks Sydney leaning forward.

"Because it's Jarod's orders."

"What?" says Broots. "Since when do you take orders from Jarod?"

"Since I realized at the same time he did that if you knew more and they found out you'd be dead."

"Oh, good reason," says Broots. Sydney shakes his head.

"Syd, you will know in time, trust me." Sydney stares at her, hearing Jarod in her in that last phrase.

"Okay." They leave her alone to her thoughts.


	16. Scene Fifteen: Mommy Dearest

**__**

Scene Fifteen

__

Jarod pulls up to the church and shifts into park, unlocking his doors. He sits there, nervous and excited at the same time. As he sits there staring at the church his passenger door opens and Ethan quickly sits down next to him.

"Ethan!" He says, startled.

"Lock the doors and back up." Jarod is still in somewhat shock and now confused but does what he is told.

"Where are we going? I thought she was here at the church?"

"This is the meeting place to make sure no one is following you. Her place is this way." He points Jarod in the right direction.

"Oh, okay." They soon pull up to a small cottage, surrounded by trees. He stops the car. They get out and Jarod grabs his silver briefcase and bags. They walk towards the door. Jarod looks back at Ethan who smiles to reassure him. Jarod slowly opens the door. As the light shines into the room is shows a simple little room with an elderly woman, just like in her picture except with gray/white hair and a few wrinkles causes by stress, sitting on the couch. When Jarod sees her he drops all his things on the floor. She stands and rushes towards him.

"Jarod!" She exclaims and grabs to hug him tightly.

"Mom!" They stand there for a long time in each other's embrace. They slowly pull away and she puts her hand on the side on his face and smiles.

"My boy is finally home." Tears began to fall from both of their eyes. "Come, come." She motions to the couch and they sit down. Ethan, smiling, picks up Jarod's bags and puts them in the corner. He begins to go through them and pulls out Jarod's computer. Jarod, barely able to pull away from his mom's loving eyes, glances at Ethan.

"What are---?"

"I got this feeling that someone is going to try to contact you," He says with a smile.

"Oh." At the sight of Ethan's smile Jarod laughs. His brother's "inner sense" hard at work. Ethan walks into that kitchen and sets up the computer. Jarod looks back at his mother who is smiling still but a little confused. "I'll explain later." He looks at her, still can't believe that he finally found her. "I've been searching for so long."

"So have I." She takes his hands in her lap to hold them.

"Kyle---"

"I know. He died in the van explosion."

"Actually no."

"What? I don't understand."

"After I ran from the van he crawled out and shot the van to explode. He then found help and soon found me."

"That's great! Then where is he?"

"Unfortunately, someone from the Centre found us and he tried to shoot me but Kyle dove in front of me. He saved my life but gave up his." Jarod's voice momentaraly turns cold, Lyle's face in his head.

"Oh." She is going to cry when Jarod puts his hand on her chin and turns her head to look directly into her eyes.

"He died a hero. He saved four lives the night he died. He helped me save a woman from suffocating in the desert who was pregnant, he saved me, and then he saved a young boy's life after he died." She gets a confused look on how he could save someone after he is died. Jarod smiles. "I donated his heart to a young boy that I had met earlier. He was very sick and had the same rare blood type we do." She smiles at Jarod.

"That's wonderful, Jarod. I'm glad he could make a difference." They both smile and are silent for a bit. He decides to break the silence to ask a question that was burning inside of him.

"I need to ask you something."

"I know."

"Are you a ---?"

"Parker? Yes, Jarod. But you _have_ to know that I never did anything at the Centre." She squeezes his hand in her lap, pleading for him to believe her. He squeezes back.

"Okay. I believe you. Besides I never thought you did."

"You see, none of the Parker women actually worked there. For the most part we were kept in the dark. When I was little I was sent to school."

"That's how you met Catherine."

"Yes! Oh, she was the nicest person I ever met." He nods in agreement. "Then my brother met her. He became obsessive over her and makes her marry him." She is silent for a bit. "I'll never forgive myself for that. This was the time I met you father and when we married we tried to separate from the Centre. We only kept contact with Catherine. She was the first woman to really do work at the Centre. It was through her that we learned about some of the things the Centre really did. She knew exactly who you were when you arrived at the Centre and that the Centre had stolen you from us. She made it her life's work to rescue you, her daughter, and the others from that evil place."

"I know. She died trying." They are quiet for a while, thinking about Catherine when they hear Jarod's computer phone ring. Jarod goes to the computer while Ethan and his mother stand out of view of the video camera. He answers it and three familiar faces appear.

"Dad! Emily! JJ!" **_(Side note from author: JJ is Jarod's clone but because he was never given a real name in to show, for this story he will be known as JJ (Jarod Junior) until a name is revealed on the show)_**

"Jarod!" exclaims Major Charles. "It is so good to see you!"

"You too, all of you." He looks at each of them.

"We have some good news," says Emily, "we've found mom."

"Well...I sort of beat you to the punch, then."

"What do you mean?" asks Charles. Jarod waves his hand and she walks over. "Honey?"

"Sweetie! Yes, it's me. Oh, it's so great to see all over you, it's been too long." She sits next to Jarod.

"Well, then I just we'll just come to you guys," says Charles.

"No!" exclaims Jarod. "It's too dangerous. It's better that we come to you. Tell us where you are." Ethan now walks in to the background behind Jarod and Margaret (his mother's name).

"L.A." he says.

"What?" Says Jarod glancing back at Ethan.

"L.A. They're in L.A."

"That's right," says Emily. She looks closely at him. "Ethan? It that you?" He walks to the screen, stunned that she knows who he was.

"Yes. How did you---?"

"Sorry," breaks in Jarod. "We'll get to that soon. We need to know where in L.A."

"The YMCA on the East Side. Room 200, 2nd floor," says JJ.

"Okay. We're on our way." He clicks off the camera and stands up. He looks at his mother, very serious. "Pack you things quickly. We need to leave as soon as possible." She stands and smiles.

"You sound just like your father." She smiles again and walks to her room to pack. Jarod laughs softly at that remark and packs up his computer. He then turns to Ethan.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Good. Rachel told you about you mother, now you get to meet our father."

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" Jarod laughs and puts his arm around Ethan.

"Sorry.... Miss Parker. I forgot I have to call her that still, well, at least for a little while."

"Oh. So that's her name?"

"Yep." Margaret soon enters with her luggage.

"Ready, my son." Jarod smiles at her.

"Well, then let's go." Jarod takes some of her bags and takes his things. Ethan gets his bags and they walk to the car. They put most the luggage in the trunk, leaving out the DSA case and his computer; they get in the car. Jarod in the driver's seat, his mother at his side, and his half-brother in the back with the two pieces on luggage. They drive off.


	17. Scene Sixteen: What is he up to?

**__**

Scene Sixteen

Broots is sitting at his computer, not really doing anything. Rachel is walking down the hall towards his office when she notices Lyle walking off of the elevator. She hurries into the room.

__

"Broots! Make yourself look useful!" she yells practically running to his computer.

"Wha...what? Why?"

"Lyle is coming. Make it look like you have a lead on Jarod."

"Oh...okay." He begins typing fast. She paces back and forth, watching the door to see Lyle's shadow. When his figure reaches the door and begins to pull on the handle, she clears her throat and looks at Broots.

"Found anything on where monkey boy was when he sent back the 'ape shit in a box'?" Lyle walks in to hear this.

"Working on it Miss Parker." says Broots quietly, staring at his screen.

"Glad to see back to work so soon Mr. Broots." Broots glances up and nods. Lyle then turns to Rachel who was watching him like a hawk watches her dinner before it attacks. He stares back. "Find him."

"Don't worry, we will." she hisses back.

"Good." He exits. She sighs and looks at Broots.

"We're going to have to keep up the searches Broots."

"But---"

"Even if I want him out there, they can't know that anything is going on."

"Right."

Meanwhile...

Lyle has walked to the elevator and is with some sweepers. They step off onto SL-26. They walk to a manhole and climb down. Under a single bulb light swinging from the ceiling is Alex, still in his cage.

"Get him out on there."

"Yes sir." They remove the cage and the jacket. As soon as he is free he jumps at Lyle, trying to yell at him, but the medicine is still working. The sweepers pull him off.

"Now, now Alex, relax. We'll be getting you back to the Triumvirate soon enough. That is of course, unless you object?" Alex swears at Lyle but of course is inaudible. Lyle grins, "That's what I thought." He looks at the sweepers. "Leave him here." They let him go and go the hole and climb up and lock the hole, leaving Alex banging on the door, trying to scream. He pounded for a few minutes then gave up. No escape this time. He looks around the rooms until he finds one room with an old box. He bends down to open it. He removes the lid and finds dynamite. He eyes widen and a smile creeps across his face. Well, maybe one.

Meanwhile...

Lyle is now in his office. He called the Triumvirate to tell then that Alex has been apprehended. He writes down something. He hangs up and leaves his office. Angelo climbs out of the vent and takes the paper Lyle wrote on. He climbs back in and goes to his computer. He types the information in an email box and sends it. He then puts the paper back and climbs back to the same spot. He takes a box of "Cracker Jacks" and begins to eat them.


	18. Scene Seventeen: Family Reunited

**__**

Scene Seventeen

Jarod, Ethan, and Margaret pull up to a building. They get out and Ethan and Margaret take their things. They look at each other and at Jarod when he doesn't take anything except his computer. Jarod doesn't notice their glances and looks around as they enter the building. They walk up the stairs to the door. Jarod pulls out a gun and lightly places his hand on the door and it creeps open. At the same time Jarod and Charles swing around and point their guns at each other. When they notice each other they laugh and put their guns away. They give each other a big hug.

__

"Dad."

"Jarod. It so good to see you."

"You too." They let go. Jarod goes and hugs Emily. His mom steps forward and her and Charles hug for a long time, not wanting to let go.

"Honey!" She exclaims.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too." She then hugs Emily and Jarod wraps his arm around JJ. He looks at him.

"You look good."

"You too." While all of this is going on Ethan is bring in their bags. Suddenly Emily notices him and walks toward him. She hugs him. He is startled by this but slowly hugs her back. Next Charles walks forward and they hug.

"My son."

"What?" asks Margaret. Jarod looks at Ethan.

"You didn't tell her?" Ethan shakes his head no.

"Tell me what? How is...and who is..." She looks back and forth between Ethan and JJ. Jarod smiles at her.

"Let's all sit down and I'll explain." They sit on a couch in the simple living room of this apartment. "The Centre figured out my genetic codes and after many unsuccessful tries they created a clone, JJ. I found out and dad and I rescued him from Raines. He's been with dad ever since."

"Oh." She smiles at JJ who smiles back.

"Now Ethan, here is another story all together." Ethan gives a slight laugh and shakes his head at that remark. "A little before Catherine's "death" at the Centre they impregnated her with dad's sperm."

"What? Why?"

"Because they wanted to combine his genius with her "inner-sense" ability into one person for their sick use."

"Oh." It is quiet for a bit. Margaret then takes JJ and Ethan's hands and looks at both of them. "Well, you both will always be sons to me." She says with a smile. JJ squeezes her hand.

"Thank you" says Ethan. They are silent for a while again.

"Um...son?" Breaks in Charles. Jarod looks at him.

"Yes?"

"It's about Zoe. She's gone. I knew it was too dangerous to stay with us so I sent her back to her family. She's found someone else. I'm sorry son."

"That's ok dad. I glad she did." He smiles.

"Oh," he looks at Jarod with a puzzled look, "OK." He studies Jarod for a bit. "Are you in love with someone else?" Jarod is silent and just stares ahead.

"My sister" says Ethan. Jarod looks at Ethan.

"How?" he whispers, stunned.

"You're in love with Miss Parker?" asks Charles.

"No, I'm not in love with Miss Parker; there is no Miss Parker. I'm in love with Rachel. The girl I've known since I was a little boy. The girl that gave me my first kiss. The girl that was my best friend until she was a woman and was taken away from me by the same place that took away both of our families. But not anymore." It is silent for a minute.

"Then you go get her my son," says Margaret. Jarod smiles.

"Well, you go get her and then we can leave this country and leave this life behind us and start a new one," says Emily.

"No."

"No?"

"No. It's not that simple. There are others and I don't know everything yet and when I do I can't just leave the Centre running to do this again, and besides they still try to find us."

"So then what _are_ we going to do?"

You guys are going to take this," Jarod pulls out a bunch of money, "and get out of here, somewhere safe. I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"Her father..." says Ethan. Jarod looks at him and smiles.

"You know you're starting to scare me with that." They laugh. "Yes, Rachel's father is the first on my list."

"What about my brother?" asks Margaret.

"He's not her father."

"What? Then who is?"

"That's what I have to figure out." Jarod stands and hands Charles the money. "I'm going to check my mail first but I'm leaving soon. When I'm gone you must leave too. Ethan knows my cell phone number to contact me so I know where you end up."

"Okay son," says Charles. Jarod grabs his computer and sets it up. He opens his mail. He reads it quickly. He slams the computer shut and grabs it to leave.

"What is it?" asks Ethan.

"Alex. He's being moved in five days. I don't have much time." He opens the door and looks back. "I love you all. Be back soon." He leaves and shuts the door.


	19. Scene Eighteen: The Kiss

**__**

Scene Eighteen

Rachel is just walking into her house. She sets down her keys, purse, and gun down on her end table. She walks toward her bedroom, taking off her shoes at the same time. She walks into her room and sits on her bed. She rubs her neck, too much stress from covering for Jarod. She sighs.

"I'm going crazy not knowing! Where are you Jarod?" Jarod walks out from the shadows of her room behind her.

"Right here." She jumps and walks toward Jarod.

"How did you--" she smiles "never mind, dumb question." Jarod smiles. They walk closer to each other. She looks into his eyes.

"Do you--?"

"No, not yet. I'm on my way to. I got distracted."

"Distracted?" She says with some anger. What was more important than knowing her father's identity?

"Don't be mad Rachel. It was Ethan."

"Ethan?" The anger completely gone from her voice, now it was concern.

"Yes." He motions to sit down. They sit at the foot of her bed. He looks at her and for the second time in her life (the first being when they kissed) she saw genuine happiness in his eyes. He grabs her hands. "Rachel, he found my mother!"

"What? Your mother?" He could hear the real happiness towards him in her voice.

"Yes! I've finally found her. What's even better, Rachel is that I found my father, sister, and JJ too!" he says sounding like a 10-year-old boy. She smiles and almost laughs at his childlike behavior and for being so happy that he finally has happiness.

"You finally have you family." She smiles. He glances at her with a faint smile. He stands and walks around the room with his back to her. Confused, she stands up and walks toward him. "Jarod?" He avoids her. She grabs his arm and turns him around to look in his eyes. "Jarod, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? You have your whole family." He now looks into her eyes.

"No I don't." She looks at him confused still but then nods.

"Kyle." He shakes his head no and sits on her bed with his head in his hand. She sits right next to him waiting for an answer.

"Kyle will always be with me. I wish he was here but he is in a better place and I can't fit that. The person missing from my family, from my _life_, is someone that I can still try to get," he says this all still looking away from her.

"Who?" He looks up at her, directly into her eyes. She can feel his eyes look through her, all the way through her, in her soul. She gasps softly. He had never looked at her like that before.

"You." She is surprised at this and tries to speak but he puts his finger on her mouth to stop her. He turns toward her and takes hold of her hands and rubs them softly. "I have to say this." He continues to stare at her. "Rachel, I love you, always have. I will always love you. When I find you father we will know all the secrets that the Centre has kept from us. We won't need the Centre. Come with me, Rachel. After I deal with the Centre for the last time come with me. Please?" She looks at him, seeing real love, something she'd only seen in Thomas, in his eyes and feeling safe when looking into them. She didn't even feel that with Thomas. She smiles and moves closer to him so she is right at his side. She puts her hand on the side of his face, looking at him with soft, loving eyes. She leans forward and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulls away softly (although she didn't wanted to but she needed air) Jarod looks at her stunned, taken completely by surprise from this action, not sure of what to do next. She looks at him and smiles at his reaction.

"Jarod, yes."

"You...you will?" He stutters, still in shock from the kiss.

"Yes. I love you too. Ever since we were little, but I hid my feelings because a Parker isn't supposed to show emotions. But I can't hide them anymore and besides I'm not really a Parker anyway." A big smile creeps across his face. Now it's his turn. He puts his hand on the side of her face, pushing her hair back and kisses her with a sweet, gentle touch. They look at each other again, their hearts filled with the passion that they've had to keep hidden inside for so long. He wraps his arms around her as they continue to kiss. They fall back on the bed. He slowly starts to untuck her silk shirt while she tries to pull off his black, leather jacket. All of a sudden they hear her doorbell ring. They stop and she sighs.

"Damn it!" She yells at the ceiling. "Why now?" She looks back at him and they laugh. They stand up. "Stay here. Whoever it is I'll get rid of them." She turns toward the door but he pulls on her arm and spins her back. He kisses her again and then smiles, silently saying his goodbye. She smiles back, not getting the message and then exits the room. She walks to the front door. "What?" She yells as she opens it.

"Hello Miss Parker."

"Syd? Why are you--?" Sydney walks in.

"I'm just checking on you. The stress of not knowing your true identity can be hard on someone," he says, thinking of Jarod. He now glances at her, noticing her hair messed up, lipstick smears, and her shirt half untucked. "Although you don't seem to be having any problem finding something to occupy you mind." She notices him studying her and notices her clothes. She tries to hide the fact that she is blushing.

"I...um..."

"Don't bother Parker. I'm assuming this person is still here so I'll leave you alone." She sighs.

"Thanks Syd." He walks out the door and she shuts it. She leans against the door. "He knows" she whispers. Her eyes then land on her bedroom door. While she had been talking to Sydney Jarod was still in her room. He looks around and finds a piece of paper and pen. He writes something down and sets the paper on the bed. He then takes her music box from her dresser. He slides out of the window and looks back in the room. He sighs, wanting to finish what they started but knowing they can't right now. He sneaks back to his car and drives away. Right when he is out of sight she enters the room. "Jarod?" She looks around but no one is there. She then notices the note. She sighs and sits next to it and picks it up. She reads it.

__

My dearest Rachel,

I wanted to stay but I can't. I don't know

who is here (although my guess is Sydney)

and I can't risk getting caught. Not now

when we're so close to the end. Keep

chasing me so they won't get suspicious.

This will all be over soon and we'll be

able to be together forever. I love you.

Until we meet again...

Love,

Jarod

She smiles after reading the note. She hold is next to her and falls back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Until we meet again...I love you Jarod."


	20. Scene Nineteen: Who's daddy?

**__**

Scene Nineteen

Jarod pulls up to a house in the country in Maine. He carries just the small bag that has Rachel's blood in it. He knocks on the door and looks around. The door opens.

"Jarod?"

"Ben" Jarod says to the older man, about Charles age, at the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." They walk to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Ben, I'm here because..."

"Yes?"

"I believe that you are Miss Parker's father." Ben is silent. "Ben?"

"How...how do you know?"

"Well, I'm not certain so that's why," Jarod pulls out an empty needle, "I need a blood sample so I can do a DNA analysis."

"Oh, Okay, absolutely." He rolls up his sleeve and Jarod draws his blood and the caps the needle and puts in back into the bag. He stands up.

"Let me get this tested and I'll be back soon with the results." He says with his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Okay, see you soon." Jarod lets go of his shoulder and exits the house. He gets into his car and drives to a local hospital. He parks the car and then opens his silver briefcase. He pulls out an old ID and clips it on. He then grabs his bag and walks into the hospital. He walks to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asks the nurse at the desk.

"Yes." He shows her the ID and she nods. "I'm on this case involving a missing person. She has been gone for many years but I believe I've found her. In order to prove it I need these two blood samples tested for a DNA match." He hands her the tubes.

"Okay sir, no problem. This will take a few hours though." She takes the tubes.

"I can wait." He fills out some forms. He underlines something on the forms. "Here is my cell phone number. Please call me as soon as you get the results."

"Yes sir."

"Please, call me Jarod." He says with a faint smile.

"Yes, Jarod, I'll call personally when it comes in." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." He leaves to his car. He drives into a coffee shop nearby and takes his computer with him. He sits in the corner of the shop. A waitress walks up.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um...just a cup of coffee, thanks."

"No problem." She walks away. He begins typing and writing down names and numbers. She walks back and sets the cup with really thick, nasty coffee inside.. "Here you go." Jarod pulls out some money and hands it to her.

"Thanks, keep the change." She looks at the bill, a 50.

"Are you sure?" He then looks at what he handed her and smiles.

"Yeah, keep it."

"Gee, thanks mister."

"No problem."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jarod sips the coffee.

"Actually, yes, please keep this coming, it's very good." She looks at him suspiciously. She had never heard someone say _this_ coffee was actually _good._

"Absolutely." He smiles.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." She walks away. Jarod laughs to himself then grabs his cell phone and the paper with all the names and numbers written down. He begins to dial a number. "Hello. This is Jarod. Would you mind meeting me somewhere? It's time you knew the truth. Great. Here's the address." He says the address, a place close to Blue Cove. He makes the same call several times, to everyone on the list. When he hangs up for the last time, his phone rings. "Hello? I'm on my way." Jarod leaves the coffee shop and pulls into the hospital. He walks to the desk and sees the nurse. "The results?"

"See for yourself" she says nicely and with a smile. She hands him the tests. He studies it and then smiles and looks up at her.

"They match."

"Without a doubt."

"Thank you so much. You just reunited a family." She smiles and Jarod leaves after paying for the expense. He pulls up to Ben's house and enters. Ben is still at the table. He turns to see Jarod.

"So?"

"Yes. You're Rachel's father."

"Oh, so that's her name?" Jarod laughs.

"Yes, that's your daughter's name."

"My daughter." Ben murmurs, still getting used to saying those words. They are quiet for a while and then Jarod sits down next to him and breaks the silence.

"I have to ask you a few questions."

"Sure. I'll answer anything."

"Do you know a man named Tommy Thompson?"

"T.T.? Oh, yeah, he was my brother. You see, I was adopted when I was little. By the Thompson family. When I introduced Katherine to him they became friends and she helped him get a job at the Centre. That way if we couldn't talk directly, we could through him. But after she died I never heard from him again."

"Did you ever give anything for him to give her that would make people think something was between them? Jewelry perhaps?"

"Yes. One year she couldn't come to visit so I gave it to him to give her."

"What was it?"

"A tear-shaped diamond ring."

"Okay." Jarod thinks for a bit. "That must be why Alex said her father knew all the secrets because he thought T.T. was her father."

"Alex? Alex who?" Jarod smiles.

"Never mind."

"How are we going to tell her?"

"I'll take care of it." He looks at his watch. "Look I have to go but you'll be getting a visitor in a few days, named Ethan. Go with him. He'll take you to a safe place with Rachel, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jarod, and thank you."

"No problem. Bye." Jarod leaves and drives off. A few hours later he pulls up to another abandoned warehouse. He brings in his things and sets them down. There is a table nearby and he sets up his computer there. He looks at the email from earlier--from Angelo--and uses it to contact the Triumvirate via email. He sends them an email, of course under Lyle's account. It reads:

__

The team has captured Jarod. We feel that the

Triumvirate should be here in person to take their 

prize assets back with them. After replying to 

this email there is no need to contact the Centre

about this matter. I will inform the Tower and

rest.

Mr. Lyle

Jarod waits for a bit and receives a reply, or rather Lyle receives a reply. Jarod opens it and reads it. It says:

__

Glad to see the team has finally done its job. The 

Triumvirate will come in person as requested and 

says that it is a wonderful idea on your part. The

date will stay the same so no more contact is 

needed on this matter.

"Perfect." he says with an evil smile. "Let the games begin."


	21. Scene Twenty: The Meeting

**__**

Scene Twenty

It is the next day. (4 days and counting) Jarod is at the table with his DSA case. He is looking through different DSAs. First is the first DSA on Jarod, the one where he builds the Empire State Building and first meets Sydney. He takes it out and sets it on the table. Next is the DSA when Miss Parker is pulled away when Catherine "died." Next is when Raines got him addicted to drugs. Then when Lyle tried to stop his heart. He places then in a pill on the table. Next he pulls out another small box of DSAs. He begins looking through them. He keeps out the one with Timmy becoming "Angelo", Raines training Kyle to hate Catherine, Eddie and him talking, and last the death of Catherine (which he didn't have until he found them in the music box when he took it from Rachel.) He stacks them up and puts them next to the other pile. He places the DSA case in the middle of the table with the stacks next to it. He pulls out an envelope from his bags and places that next to the case. He then stands and looks at his watch. He then hears three cars pull up at the same time. He pulls out his gun and goes to the door. Outside two people exit one car, one from the second, and one from the last. They look at each other and all walk to the door. The first bangs on the door. Jarod quickly opens it and points his gun until he sees who it is. He pulls them inside and looks around. He then shuts the door and locks it. He puts his gun away while the rest look at him confused. He smiles.

__

"Have a seat." He points to the chairs. They walk towards the table but one turns to Jarod.

"What exactly is going on here?" asks Agent Zane (authors note: the female agent from "The Pretender 2001.)

"Yeah, why are we all here, in this empty warehouse?" asks Agent Tolkan (authors note: this is supposed to be the agent from "Dragon House" but I'm unable to find the real last name at this point. Please tell me in a review or email if you know it. Thanks!)

"Please sit and I'll explain." They sit.

"This better be good," says Agent Malone (authors note: the one from the "Profiler" crossovers--male) Jarod laughs.

"Oh it's good."

"Well then get to it Jarod." This time it is Agent Fox (authors note: Agent from "Once in a Blue Moon.")

"Okay. All of you are here because I've worked with you in the past. You are people that were either involved in a big case from my past and/or questioned who I really was." With that last statement he looks at Zane and Malone. "It's time you know the truth, although I'm sure you won't believe me at first." Jarod opens the envelope. "When I was a very young boy I was stolen from my parents."

"What? Why? By whom?" Asks Agent Tracer (authors note: worked with Jarod and Zane in movie)

"I'm getting there. I was taken by a place known as the Centre." He pulls out a picture and places it in front of them.

"Hey that's the same place we found the Chameleon's boat," says Zane.

"Yes it is. Now, the Centre took me because I'm a pretender. A genius. I can become anything I want."

"Oh really?" asks Fox, doubting him. Jarod walks to his bag and pulls out a zip lock bag. He opens it and dumps it onto the table. It is all of his fake IDs. They begin looking through them. "Okay, you can."

"Now why would they want to use you?" asks Tolkan.

"As their think tank."

"Wait," says Malone, "how do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Jarod puts the first DSA in. They watch as Jarod first meet Sydney. He then turns it off.

"That's me after they first took me. Now, they used me to runs simulations about different things all used to make them money. They stole my life but not just mine." He puts in the DSA of Rachel. They watch. "Hers." He takes it out and puts in another. It is of Angelo. "His." He puts in Kyle's. "His." He looks at Tolkan. "This is my brother Kyle, or as you know him best 'John Doe.' We were on our way to meet our parents when you stopped us and then the van exploded."

"Oh...Jarod...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You were doing your job. Besides he didn't die, at least not then."

"When?"

"We'll get to that later." He puts in Eddie's. He looks at Zane and Tracer. "His."

"Eddie. That's how you two knew each other." says Zane.

"Yes. The Chameleon, or as we knew him Alex, was also one. We all tried to escape but only Eddie and I made it. Alex was used for more things, including the assassins he did. But then he tried to kill someone else, important to _my _world. He is right now at the Centre." He puts in the one of Catherine's death. "Theirs. That is my half brother Ethan." They are silent for a while.

"Wait, I see why these three here but why us two?" Asks Fox.

"You are here because the case we were on, "Blue Moon"? Well, I was the one that was the anonymous tip on how to capture the original. Malone is here because he always questioned who I really was."

"Oh."

"What kind of simulations?" asks Malone.

"Well some were to find out why things crashed and how to prevent it, things like that, and others, well..." He puts in another DSA. They watch as he goes crazy after being injected with drugs and left to fight withdrawal.

"My god!" He puts in the last one. They now watch as they stop his heart and then revive him. "Why? Why would they do this?"

"For money." He stops the DSA and puts all of them away.

"Wait, I'm confused. When you escaped why didn't you turn this place in right away?"

"Because, I needed answers first. Before I escaped I didn't know that Kyle was my brother or that Ethan even existed. I didn't know who or where my parents were. I needed answers to these and others first."

"And now you know?" Jarod smiles.

"Yes. I have my family now. Now it is time for them to pay."

"Who were some of those people in some of those discs?"

"Glad you asked. Time for you to know whom we are dealing with." He pulls a stack of photos from the same envelope. "First is the Triumvirate. I have no pictures but these are the people that own the Centre along with the people in the Tower that are actually _at_ the Centre, the others live in different countries. Under their rule is Mr. Parker, my uncle." He places a picture in front of them. "You see that's why they want me so bad is because I'm a Parker and a Parker has sat at the head of the Centre since it began. Next is Mr. Raines." He puts down a picture. "He is the one that trained Kyle, Angelo, and Ethan. He also killed the woman you saw. We'll get to her in a minute. Next is Mr. Lyle." Again places down a picture. "He has done many evil things, like warping Alex, among others."

"He was the one that stopped your heart," says Zane.

"And the one running outside the...Centre," says Tracer.

"Yes." He places the next picture. "This is Willy. He is what they call a sweeper."

"Sweeper?" asks Fox.

"Yes. If people know too much about the Centre and their work he "sweeps" them off the face of the earth. He is also Raines' right hand man."

"Who were those other people? The man when you were little, the woman that was killed, the two children?" asks Tolkan.

"Okay. These people all have tried to help me either when I was still in the Centre or when I was out." He places down a picture. "First is Angelo or Timmy. Like Kyle he was placed under Raines' control. Through some experiments he became a different type of pretender. If he is given belongings of someone he can become that person. He can feel what they would feel. Fortunately, Raines and the others don't think that Angelo can think for himself so they allow him to roam the Centre. He is the one that told me about Alex's transfer. He will be useful later." He sets down another picture. "This is Broots."

"Hey, wait, that's the guy we found at that Thompson's house," says Tracer.

"Yes. Thompson was someone that worked with the Centre, on Alex to be exact. Broots was there to talk to him when we showed up so I had to make up his alibi."

"I thought you might have known him when you made up his story," says Zane. Jarod smiles.

"Yeah, I thought you might too. Broots does computer work at the Centre but he's never done anything to harm anyone." He places the next picture. "This is Dr. Sydney Greene. He is the one that "raised" me. He has also found out information for some others and me."

"Then why would you not want to arrest him?" asks Tolkan.

"Because he tried to protect me the best he could. When I was addicted to those drugs he gave himself to the experiment so that I wouldn't have to do through it but after he was out of rehab he learned they did it anyway. He was sent away for a week when they stopped my heart so he couldn't stop them. And since I've been out he's tried to find out information about my family and kept them from catching me."

"Oh." He places the next picture down.

"This is Catherine Parker. She was married to Mr. Parker. She gave her life trying to safe us from the Centre."

"Us?" asks Malone.

"Angelo, Kyle, Eddie, Alex, me, and her daughter." He places Rachel's picture down.

"This is the girl that was in that DSA. She's had many things hidden from her about her family like me. She was another reason why I waited until I did. I _had_ to find out the truth behind her family's secrets. But now I know."

"Good. Now how do you plan on taking down this place?" asks Zane.

"I'm glad you asked," says Jarod with an evil grin. "I am going to 'remove' Sydney, Broots, and Rachel from the Centre before the ambush."

"What about Angelo?" asks Fox.

"He can't be removed from the Centre as easily and we need him as an inside man. You see there is someone else that we'll need to rescue and we'll need him to do it."

"Who?" Asks Tracer.

"A baby. Mr. Parker has a 6-month-old child that will be used for the same things I was if we don't rescue him. Angelo will be needed to locate where the baby is and where Alex is."

"Oh," replies Tracer.

"When is this ambush, which I hope you'll be explaining, going to take place?" Asks Malone.

"In four days."

"Four days? What are you kidding?" says Tolkan.

"No. That is when the Triumvirate is coming to pick up Alex. This is the only time we will be able to get everyone."

"He's right. We have to strike then," says Malone.

"Yeah, but how?" asks Zane. Jarod pulls out another group of folders and hands one to each. They open and look through the contents as he talks.

"This is all the information on the Centre and it's people. It should be plenty to at least arrest them alone. Testimonies by the rest of us will finish it. Take this and meet with your superior and probably even higher then them. Bring them and extra men here in two days where we'll meet again to make plans final for the ambush the next day."

"Okay," says Fox.

"Sounds good," says Tolkan. These two stand.

"See you soon."

"Yeah." They leave and drive away. Malone stands and looks at Jarod.

"We'll get these guys Jarod, if it's the last thing I do."

"Thanks. Let's just hope it's not you're last." They smile at each other and shake hands. Malone turns and leaves. Tracer and Zane stand. Jarod walks them to the door. Zane turns toward him.

"Jarod I'm sorry I doubted you before." Jarod smiles.

"It's okay Andrea. You had no way of knowing." She smiles back.

"I can't believe we thought _you_ where the Chameleon," says Tracer. Jarod laughs.

"I'm just glad you trusted me enough to let me go."

"Me too. See you in two days," says Zane.

"Yeah. Bye." They get in their car and leave. Jarod walks back inside and sits down. He sighs. He glances at his computer. "Well, on the phase two."


	22. Scene Twenty-One: Jarod's Hotel

**__**

Scene Twenty-One

(Three days and counting) Broots is sitting at his computer, checking his mail -- of course not his Centre account. Sometimes Debbie would email from her word processing class in school. He loved it when she risked getting a detention just to tell him she loved him even when he tells her not to.

"You have mail," says the computer. Broots opens it and reads it:

__

Time to cash in that favor Broots. I need you to send

you, Syd, and Miss Parker on a "lead" on me. Lyle

will be pleased to se you go and so will Miss Parker.

Click to the attached site and it will give you info

that looks like you found me. Take it to them

immediately and leave. Delete this after you have read.

Jarod

"Great," says Broots sarcasticly to himself. He goes to the site, prints out the information, and deletes the email. He sighs as he walks to Rachel's office.

Rachel is sitting in her office. She is reading Jarod's note and reliving that night over and over again in her mind. "My dearest Rachel"..."Love Jarod." That kiss, oh that sweet kiss. Oh how she had longed for that kiss and now that she had one she longed for another. "I love you Rachel." Amazing how four simple words could make her feel so happy and safe. How she had wished to hear those words again when she was broken from her thoughts when Broots walks in. She quickly folds the note and puts it in her pocket.

"What?"

"I have a lead on Jarod."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He's working at some place that's addressed 1500 South Park Street, Milford, Delaware."

"That's less than an hour away. We'll drive." Rachel hurries out of her office with Broots to Sydney's office. 

"Come on, We've got a lead on Jarod." Sydney just sits there confused, he thought things had changed between those two. "Syd, come on." He walks toward her.

"Parker," he says in a whisper, "should we really be trying to capture him when--"

"Syd, we _have_ to at least go, I'm not promising that we'll _catch_ him but we have to go." Sydney looks at her. "Trust me, Syd." He smiles. She realizes whom she sounds like and smiles too. She pulls him out the door. "Come on." They get to her car and drive off.

Meanwhile...

Jarod is climbing into a manhole, the one he used to escape. He gets into the Centre, into the ventilation system.

"Angelo?" He whispers. Angelo soon appears. Jarod hugs him. "Thanks for the message." Angelo smiles. "Angelo listen. I'm getting you out of here in a few days, the day they come for Alex. But I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"Okay." Jarod smiles.

"Good. Do you know where baby Parker is?"

"Yes."

"Great. In two days, at 10 o'clock, I want you to go to the baby and take him to the main doors on the left side of the Centre. I'll meet you two there, okay?"

"Okay."

"I also need to know where Alex is at that time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Angelo, it's almost over." Angelo smiles.

"Over." Jarod smiles.

"Yes. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye Jarod." Jarod leaves the same way he came in, again. He gets in his car and pulls out his cell phone and dials.

"Ethan? How are you guys?"

"Fine."

"Good. I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay."

"Go to the following addresses and pick up a few people." Jarod lists three addresses and the names Debbie, Michelle, Nicholas, and Ben. "You got all that?"

"Yeah. Jarod?"

"Yes?"

"How did it go with my sister?" Jarod laughs.

"Just fine."

"So then you two are--"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah, hey I got to go I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye." (Click)

Meanwhile...

Rachel, Sydney, and Broots pull up to (what appears to be) an empty warehouse, the doors are shut. Rachel pulls out her gun because of habit and goes to the door. She kicks it open and enters looking around but can't see anything because it is dark. Sydney and Broots follow her in. The door is still open when they all walk past an invisible sensor five feet from the door and causes the door to swing shut. Rachel runs to it and pulls on it.

"It's locked." She quickly finds a light switch and flicks it on. A series of lights turn on to reveal a well-furnished warehouse. "What the hell is this?" She says as she puts her gun away. On the far-left wall there are three beds lined up. Each bed is decorated differently and separated by a wall. The closest to them has cowboy sheets on it. "That must be yours Broots." She laughs.

"Um, yeah I guess." Broots walks toward it. Next is a bed with classic, simple bedding.

"That's mine," says Sydney with a smile. He walks over to it.

"Which leaves mine." She says looking at the last room. She can't see the bed very well because there are red, lacy, curtains hanging in front. She walks through them. Before her eyes lays a bed with red satin sheets and red, pink, and white heart-shaped pillows stacked nicely at the head of the bed. There is a dresser next to it with a bouquet of red roses on top. She walks to the dresser and smells her roses with a smile. She opens the first drawer. It contains a satin set of pajamas and robe with nice fuzzy slippers. She opens the next one. It had three different outfits that Jarod hand picked for her. "Looks like we'll be here for a while." She then notices the makeup table of the other side. She sees all this expensive makeup neatly set up in her favorite colors. Then she notices a wooden box sitting on the chair that looks familiar. She walks to the table, picks it and sits down. "Oh my god, my music box." She opens the lid. There is a note addressed to "Rachel." She smiles. "He must have taken it that night." She sets down the box and picks up the note. She opens it and reads it.

__

My dearest Rachel, 

(she stops at this for a moment, she loved it when he calls her that.)

__

Sorry I had to steal your music box but I found it the

most fitting way to tell you the identity of your father.

Ben. Ben (she stops and smiles "Ben.") _is your father._

Ben was adopted the Thompson family--T. T. was his 

brother. He gave a ring (she glances at the tear-shaped

ring on her finger) _to T. T. to give to your mother. That's_

why Alex thought T. T. was your father. After her death 

T. T. was sent away and was never able to give Ben the 

ring back. I wish I could have told you to your face but

I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. Hope you 

enjoy your room. (she laughs)

__

Love,

Jarod

She smiles again and folds the note back up and sets it down. She lightly touches the music box and smiles. "Ben is my father." She closes the box and walks out of the room. Broots has his head in the freezer in the kitchen on the opposite wall. "What _are_ you doing?" She says back in her normal grumpy voice. He loses his grip on the freezer lid and drops it.

"Just...looking at the food he cooked us." She glances at Sydney.

"What about you Syd?"

"Just checking out the bathroom facilities. They're quite nice."

"God, I have to share a bathroom with you two?" She glances at the living room in the middle. A brand new TV with a selection of movies next to a DVD player. "He sure knows how to put people up for a while." A black leather couch and two leather lazy-boys on either side. An area rug in the middle with a glass coffee table in the middle with magazines, books, and the remotes sitting on top. She walks forward to the couch and sits down. She looks at the magazines--Travel, the books--top one is _The Saddest Little Valentine _with one underneath being what looks like a sequel. She picks it up. _Valentine's Romance._ The cover art this time is her with his arm wrapped around her. She smiles and tucks it away. She then notices a piece of paper on top of the remotes. "Guys?" They came next to her. She reads it out loud. "Turn on the TV and DVD player."

"Okay, simple enough" says Broots. They sit and she turns it on. Soon Jarod appears of the screen.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I had to trick you into coming her but it was for your own safety." They look at each other, confused. "Let me explain. Ever since I broke out I've searched for the truth that the Centre kept from me. But now I know everything so it is time to end this. It's time for the Centre to end. In order for this to happen I needed you three out of there and safe. And they won't be able to communicate with you either. Any cell phones signals will be blocked and the tracer that Raines placed on your car is disabled. In two days I will be taking the Centre completely down, Triumvirate and all, with the help of the FBI and NSA. All will be put on trial with the help of _our_ testimonies."

"Our?" says Broots like Jarod was really there and not a recording.

"Don't worry. Everyone will be protected. Right now Debbie and the others are with Ethan and my family, somewhere safe. Now, notice the camera on top of the TV." (She had completely missed that.) "Tomorrow at 10 am push the button next to it. The agents will want to talk to you about your testimonies. Be prepared. Well, besides that, enjoy the food and entertainment in the mean time. You'll be out of there in three days. Bye." The DVD turns off.

"Well, I'm just glad he thought of Debbie." says Broots.

"What did he mean by the others?" asks Sydney and looks at Rachel.

"Michelle and Nicholas." She says avoiding eye contact. That's not the only people.

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Yes." She whispers.

"Really? Who?" asks Broots.

"Ben."

"Ben? The guy in Maine?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Ben is my father." She walks back to her room to read the book she had tucked away.


	23. Scene Twenty-Two: The Plan

**__**

Scene Twenty-Two

(Two days and counting) Jarod is sitting at the table looking at the model of the Centre he made. Cars pull up. He goes to the door to let them in. They all walk to the model.

"Jarod, this is Agent Johnson, head of the NSA department we work in," says Zane. They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you" says Jarod.

"Likewise. I want you to know that we'll do everything in our power to bring these people to justice." Jarod smiles. Malone, Fox, and Tolkan walk up.

"Jarod this is Agent Foster, a head at the FBI," says Tolkan.

"Nice to meet you," says Foster. They shake hands. "Quite the model you've got going here."

"Thanks." Jarod glances at his watch. "But before we get to that, I'd like you to meet a few people." He gestures to the seats in front of the large TV on the other side of the table. "Please sit." He looks again. 10:00. He pushes a button as he takes the middle seat and turns on the TV. Rachel, Sydney, and Broots soon appear on the screen. He smiles. "I hope you all had a good night sleep."

"After a good book I always sleep well," says Rachel. Sydney and Broots glance at her, confused, as Jarod holds back laughter. He clears his throat and gets serious.

"Good. Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots I'd like you to meet a few of the agents we'll be working with. On my left we have Agents Zane, Tracer, and Johnson from the NSA."

"Nice to meet you," says Sydney.

"And on my right we have Agents Fox, Tolkan, Malone, and Foster from the FBI." They all nod. "I thought it would be best if you all meet before the ambush incase they had any questions."

"Good idea. Does anyone have any?" asks Rachel. Sydney and Broots look at her again. She was being kind.

"Yes, I think it would be best if we got a statement from each of you on your involvement with the Centre and Jarod on tape. Um..." says Foster.

"There's already one in" says Jarod.

"Good. Okay then, shall we get started?"

"Yes" says Jarod.

"Mr. Broots, let's start with you."

"Oh, Okay." Broots tells his story about how he started working at the Centre and got involved with Jarod. He also told about he found out things for Rachel, Sydney, and Jarod.

"All right. Thank you. Dr. Greene, how about you?"

"Call me Sydney." Sydney tells his story about Jacob and Catherine and how he was the one that worked with Jarod. The agents listen to the sad story can't believe such a place could exist, not knowing what was going to come next. When he finished Rachel sat back down in the middle.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Zane looks at Jarod. He gives a slight smile and she understands by the look in his eyes why Rachel was so grumpy. She tells her story, the saddest of them all, about her mother and the lies used to hide the truth from her and Jarod. She hides her face during this, holding back tears just like Jarod. When she is finished she looks him in the eyes and he smiles and she feels immediate warmth and safety and slightly smiles back.

"Great. Thank you all. I know that was painful," says Johnson.

"Anything to bring the Centre down," says Rachel.

"We'll talk again if a few days," says Foster.

"Thank guys" says Jarod but he only looks at Rachel. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye" she says.

"Bye." Jarod turns off the TV. He sighs. "Okay, now to the plan." He walks to the model. "Now, Angelo and the baby will be meeting me at 10 here." He points to the doors. "I'll send him to my car and proceed in. I will call for you and tell you when to follow after me, Okay?"

"Okay," says Malone.

"Set up here (points to where), here (points), and here (points). Be prepared to evacuate if necessary."

"Sounds good," says Tracer.

"We'll meet here at 9 o'clock and head out. We may have to stop and wait a bit before going so the meet Angelo at the correct time."

"How will we know where everyone will be located?" asks Fox.

"I know where they plan to make the exchange."

"Okay."

"Well sound fine to me, Foster?" says Johnson.

"Me too."

"Good. See you tomorrow," says Jarod.

"Yeah, D-day." They all leave and Jarod sits down.

"D-day."


	24. Scene Twenty-Three: D-Day

**__**

Scene Twenty-Three

(D-day) Cars pull up. Jarod is at the door, gun at side.

__

"Let's move." Jarod gets in his car. They follow him out to the Centre. He is wearing a jacket with a two-way radio on the shoulder. He stops about a half-mile form the Centre and looks at his watch. 9:50. "Stay back until my signal" he says into the radio.

"Copy that" says Foster. Jarod carefully sneaks up to the Centre's wall on the north side. He creeps along the wall looking for sweepers. He turns to the corner to the east wall and slides to the doors. He looks at his watch. 10:00. He opens the door slowly and sees Angelo with the baby. He smiles. He opens the door enough to let them out. "Where's the rest?"

"SL-20."

"Where's Alex?"

"SL-27."

"Okay. Go to my car over there and wait." He points and sends him away. Jarod sneaks into the building and sets the door to stay open. "I'm in. Proceed with caution."

"Copy" says Johnson. Jarod quietly runs to the stairs and runs down to SL-26 and pulls out his gun. He opens the manhole into SL-27 and immediately Alex lunges out of the hole. Jarod notices a homemade vest Alex is wearing with wires sticking out and a timer on it as they wrestle around, fighting. Alex had built a bomb.

"Oh no!" says Jarod was he sees the timer says 1 minute, 20 seconds. Jarod is able to hit Alex hard enough to get free. He tries to run but Alex lunges at him. Jarod has no choice but to shoot Alex in the leg to get free. Alex screams in pain, he has his voice back. He looks at the bomb before he runs, 1 minute. Jarod runs up the stairs.

"Abort! Abort! There's a bomb!" he yells into the radio.

"Copy. Get out of there Jarod!" yells Malone. Zoom to the bomb, 20 seconds. Jarod makes it to the door and is almost to his car when...BOMB! The whole ground shakes and Jarod falls to the ground to see glass shattering everywhere, bricks falling like leaves. Fire bursting out of the Centre in any space that is available. Zane runs to Jarod and tries to help him up but Jarod just lays there and sighs.

"Get the fire department here!" yells Tolkan.

A few hours later...

Jarod is walking through the still smothering debris.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to," says Tracer.

"Yes...we do" says Jarod.

"You know that if someone else could ID the bodies we would get him or her," says Zane.

"I know."

"Here's one!" yells Fox. Jarod sighs and walks over.

"That's Parker." He walks to another one. "And that's Lyle."

"Over here" says Johnson. Jarod walks over. "There appears to be three here." Jarod studies them."

"The triumvirate." He notices another. "Willy." He walks forward to see pieces of a body and closes his eyes for a little while, so as not to get sick. "That's what's left of Raines. He oxygen tank didn't help him this time." Jarod ID's the tower next.

"Last one over here." Jarod walks over, almost sick to his stomach. He looks at the remains of the last body.

"I'm assuming that Alex." He says looking at bomb remains next to it. Jarod walks to his car, taking deep breaths. "That wasn't how it was supposed to end." He walks to Angelo who is holding the baby who is starting to cry which is making him cry. Jarod picks up the baby and hold it. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay now." He looks at the baby and smiles, which causes the baby to stop crying. Jarod laughs and holds the baby close. The agents walk up to him.

"You'll make him a good father," says Malone. Jarod turns to face them. He smiles. He hadn't thought about that.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to tell the rest of should one of us?" Asks Foster.

"I better do it."

"Okay. Jarod, we decided that it would be best if the Centre and what it did didn't go public. We can cover what happened here."

"What about the money they made?"

"We'll give it to you and you can do what you want with it," says Johnson.

"All right." They are silent for a while. Zane walks forward.

"Well, I guess we'll get going." Jarod smiles and gives her a hug. He shakes hands with the rest.

"Thanks guys." Some smile, others nod.

"Bye Jarod," says Malone.

"Bye." They walk away to the wreckage to clean up. Jarod sets the baby, who has fallen asleep in his arms, in the car seat he had placed in the back earlier. He shuts the door and walks to the driver's side. Angelo gets in the passenger side and Jarod sits and starts the car.

"Are we going to see Sydney now?"

"Not just yet. I have to take care of a few things." He smiles. They drive off.


	25. Scene Twenty-Four: The Gathering

**__**

Scene Twenty-Four

The next morning. Jarod is in a hotel room with Angelo and the baby. Angelo is sitting by the window looking at the sunshine with the baby sleeping next to him. Jarod is standing next the bed with a list of names, all but one checked off, in hand. Near the door are three luggage racks all stacked full with boxes ready for mailing. On the bed is on last box along with a permanent marker, tape, scissors, brown paper, and a large stack of money. Jarod fills the last box with money, closes it, wraps it, and writes down the last name. "Andrea Zane." He adds it to the others and checks the name and then throws the list away.

"Almost done," he says to himself. He pulls out two big boxes and fills them. He closes their lids and writes "Sydney" on one and "Broots" on the other. He sets them on the fourth luggage rack. He takes an empty suitcase and puts the rest of the money inside. "That should cover them for a while, at least the week," he says with a grin. He puts the suitcase on the rack and then grabs his phone. He dials. 

"Hello?"

"Ethan?"

"Jarod! How did it go?"

"I'll tell you later. Umm...could you go into your suitcase and check the front top pocket?"

"Okay." Ethan does what is asked and pulls out small box. "What's this?" 

"Open it." Ethan opens it.

"It's a key and piece of paper, but for what? Does it lead to my sister?"

"Yes. How far are you from that address on the paper?"

"Well, we never left the city after getting Debbie so...about an hour."

"Great. Get everyone together and go to the address. The key will open the front door. Rachel, Syd, and Broots are inside. Take everyone with you. They'll probably want to leave but I want all of you to stay there. I'll come shortly after you guys."

"Okay brother."

"Good, bye."

"Bye." (Click) Jarod puts the phone back in his jacket's pocket, hanging on the chair, and puts it on. He looks at Angelo and the baby and smiles.

"Okay, let's go." Angelo carries the baby as Jarod wheels out the luggage racks. They get them downstairs and put all the packages in the back of the moving truck Jarod rented. He pays for the room and then drives to the post office. Jarod walks inside to the front desk. "Hi, I have a truckload of packages I need to be mailed."

"OK." The man walks with Jarod to the truck and Jarod opens the door. "Wow! You weren't kidding!" Jarod laughs. "This is going to cost quite a bit."

"That is not a problem. Just leave the suitcases and the two large boxes in the back."

"No problem." He gets those mailed off and drives to the truck service. He puts the luggage and boxes into the trunk of his car that was parked there. Jarod sets the baby's things next to him and turns in the keys to the truck. They drive off to Rachel's house. Angelo and the baby stay in the car and Jarod goes inside. He walks into her bedroom. He opens her closet and pulls out her suitcase, dusty from not being used in a long time. He sets it on the bed and opens it. He then goes through her clothes hanging up and pull out a few of his favorite outfits of hers and puts them into the suitcase. He then goes to her dresser and takes a few pieces of clothes in there. The last thing he pulls out, after some searching, is her swimsuit. A red, string bikini. "God, she'd kill me if she knew I was doing this." He grins. He puts into the suitcase and looks around her room. He notices a picture and picks it up and puts it into the suitcase and closes it. He then leaves the house and puts it into the trunk. He sits in the driver's seat and pulls away. "One more stop Angelo and then we'll go see Sydney and the rest."

Meanwhile...

Ethan and the rest pull up to the warehouse and the get out. Debbie is next to Ethan.

"This has to be it that's her car," says Ethan. He walks to the door and puts in the key. Inside Broots is sitting on the couch and Sydney is in the kitchen. 

"I wonder how it when yesterday." says Sydney.

"Yeah," says Broots. Rachel is in her room finishing Jarod's book. She is so wrapped up in the book she doesn't hear when Ethan unlocks the door and Debbie runs inside.

"Daddy!" Broots jumps up and hugs Debbie and kisses her on the forehead.

"Oh, sweetie, I've missed you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. This nice man who is a friend of Miss Parker's brought me." Broots looks up at Ethan who has everyone else behind him. Broots stands and shakes Ethan's hand.

"Thank you." Ethan smiles and nods. Sydney walks forward and notices two people behind Ethan.

"Michelle? Nicholas?" They walk forward. "What are you doing here?" he asks as he hugs them.

"Jarod called and told us to go with Ethan when he came" says Michelle.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too" say Nicholas. They go to sit down when Rachel, who had finished the book and heard what was going on, walks out of her room, wearing the last outfit Jarod left for her. Red high heels, a red mini skirt, with a semi tight with top and a black leather jacket. She looks at Broots with Debbie and Sydney with his family when she notices Ethan. She walks to him to hug him when she notices Ben. She runs to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Dad!" She looks at him and smiles.

"My daughter." They laugh, still getting used to those words. They hug again. Now she turns to Ethan and hugs him.

"Ethan."

"Rachel" he whispers in her ears, incase she didn't want the rest to know. She looks at him for a second and smiles.

"Jarod told you?"

"Yeah."

"Told...told you what?" asks Broots. She looks at him.

"Okay. This is the only time I going to tell you my first name and if you use Miss Parker again, well, it isn't going to be pretty. From now on you'll will simply call my Rachel."

"Rachel?" asks Broots.

"Yes, Rachel, from now on call me Rachel," she says with a smile. Margaret walks toward her.

"So you are the one that has stolen my son's heart." Rachel looks at her stunned.

"I...I..." Sydney laughs. Broots is confused.

"I knew he was the one at your house!" Rachel looks at him and laughs.

"Yes, it was. And _you_ scared him away." She smiles.

"Sorry" he says, laughing at the same time.

"Huh?" says Broots.

"I'll explain that," says Jarod.


	26. Scene Twenty-Five: The Goodbyes

**__**

Scene Twenty-Five

"Jarod!" exclaims Rachel. Jarod walks in with one hand behind his back and Angelo carrying the baby. Jarod walks right through everyone else, keeping his eyes on Rachel. When he reaches her he pulls his hand from behind his back to present her with a red rose.

"For you my lady," he says with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. She takes it and smiles.

"Thank you." He places his hand under her chin and they kiss a soft, sweet kiss. He looks her in the eyes and smiles again and then turns to look at Broots.

"You see Broots, a few days ago we finally acknowledged our love for each other, simple as that. We've been in love for a long time it just took us this long to realize it." He looks at Rachel and she smiles, knowing that he was mostly referring to her. She then notices the baby in Angelo's arms. She quickly picks him up and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey there little guy." Jarod smiles.

"That reminds me, that _is _his name?" She stops and turns.

"You know, I don't think they ever gave him a proper name."

"Really?" Jarod walks up to the two and tickles the baby to make him giggle. Everyone else, especially Sydney, watch at the beginnings of a new family. "I know, let's name him Kyle." Rachel smiles.

"Perfect."

"Um, Jarod, what happened with the Centre and FBI and stuff?" asks Broots.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you Broots. Why don't you all sit down." They sit around the TV and Jarod sits on a chair in front of it. "The Centre is no more."

"What do you mean?" asks Charles.

"I mean, it's gone, for good. I got to the Centre during the raid and got Angelo and Kyle out but when I go to Alex he had some how built a bomb and I had only enough time for me to escape when it blew up, killing everyone inside."

"My god!" exclaims Sydney.

"Everyone?" asks Rachel. Jarod could tell by the look in her eye that she was referring to Lyle.

"Yes, everyone. I identified everyone." They are silent for a while.

"What happened to..." says Sydney.

"They decided that it was best if the world didn't know such a place existed gave me all the money."

"Oh."

"I could have come yesterday but I decided to send a few gifts before we go."

"Gifts?" asks Broots.

"Go?" asks Sydney.

"We?" asks Rachel. Jarod smiles and starts to laugh.

"The gifts were boxes of money I sent to everyone I worked with over these past five years." He smiles and gets up from his chair and picks up the travel magazine and tosses it to Rachel.

"What is this?"

"Pick a place."

"For?"

"Our vacation." He smiles and makes her laugh. "I think it is time we both had one, don't you?"

"Yeah. But what about Kyle?" Jarod picks him up from her arms so she can look in the magazine.

"Mom? Would you mind watching this little guy for a while?" She takes Kyle from his arms.

"Of course I will."

"Great." He turns. "Broots? Debbie? Could you follow me?"

"Sure" says Broots. They get up and follow Jarod outside. Jarod opens his trunk and pulls out one of the boxes.

"Open it." Broots looks at him and him and then opens the lid.

"Whoa!" says Broots.

"Wow!" says Debbie.

"We can't accept this!"

"Sure you can. It is for all the times you helped us find the truth." Broots smiles, stunned. "Use it to start a computer company that is after you take Debbie to Paris," Jarod says with a smile.

"Good idea." Jarod closes the lid and pops Rachel's trunk and puts it inside. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're going to take her car."

"What?" Jarod laughs.

"She'll be with me and you need a ride so you're taking it."

"Won't she be mad?" Jarod wraps his arm around him as they walk back inside.

"You let me worry about Rachel."

"OK." They get inside.

"Syd, Michelle, and Nicholas it's your turn." They follow him outside to his trunk. He pulls out the other box. "Open it Syd." Sydney removes the lid.

"Oh Jarod. I don't---"

"Stop. You do." He puts the lid back on and picks it up. "Nicholas is that your car?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind opening the trunk?"

"No, not at all." Nicholas opens the trunk and Jarod puts the box inside and shuts it. He turns to Michelle and Nicholas.

"You can finally be a family now. Take good care of Sydney, he's a good man."

"Thank you Jarod, we will," says Michelle. They walk back into the warehouse and Jarod and Sydney stay outside.

"Jarod I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do Syd."

"NO I don't. I took you from you family, made you into a human lab rat, and never tried to free you." Jarod looks him in the eyes.

"Sydney, listen to me. You would have been killed if you tried anything. You protected me from Raines the best you could. You were and still are like a father to me. I love you Sydney and this gift, as small as it is, is my way of telling you that I forgive you." A tear falls from each of their eyes.

"I love you too Jarod. I never told you but I kept that card you made me, among others. You are like a son to me but I could never tell you because they were watching and if I did they would have taken you away and put you with Raines."

"I know. It may have hurt me at the time but I know now that you were just protecting me." He walks to his car. "Okay," he sighs, "Could you help me with these?"

"Sure." Sydney and Jarod carry in Kyle and Angelo's things, Rachel's bag, and the suitcase of money. They bring them in a set them down. Jarod carries Kyle's things to his mom.

"These are the things I've bought him so far."

"Okay." He gets Angelo's things and hands them to Angelo.

"Here are yours. You'll go with them until we get back okay?" Angelo nods.

"Okay." Jarod wheels the suitcase to Ethan.

"I think you can live off of that for a while," he says with a grin. Ethan peaks inside and laughs.

"Yeah, I think so." Jarod laughs. He turns to Rachel, now standing, with her bag in his hand.

"Did you decide?" She smiles as he walks over to her.

"Jamaica." Jarod smiles.

"It's a good thing I packed your swimsuit then," he says with a big smile as he hands her the bag.

"You! You were in my dresser?" Jarod just smiles and laughs. She playfully smacks him in the arm and he laughs as he grabs her and kissed her on the cheek. Still somewhat laughing they kiss. He them looks at her and smiles.

"Go pack anything from your room you want to keep and then we'll go."

"Okay." She takes the bag and walks into her room. Jarod watches her until she disappears and then turns to the rest. Sydney laughs at the smile plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you two finally realized your feelings for each other."

"Two? I've been in love with her since we were 12, it was her that needed to be worked on."

"I heard that!" She yells from her room. Jarod laughs and looks at his family.

"Where _are _my manners? I haven't introduced any of you." He walks to the middle. "Mom, dad, sis, JJ this is Broots and his daughter Debbie and Sydney and Michelle with their son Nicholas. Guys these are my parents Charles and Margaret, my sister Emily and JJ." They shake hands.

"Don't forget Ethan and Angelo" says Rachel, walking out of her room.

"I wasn't. Some of you know them but this in my---our (glances at Rachel) half-brother Ethan and this is Angelo." He picks up Kyle and Kyle giggles. Jarod and Rachel laugh. "And this is Kyle." Everyone smiles at Kyle together. Jarod sets him back down and looks at his watch. "Wow, our flight leaves in less than an hour" he says to Rachel.

"Well, then we all must get going" says Sydney.

"Yeah. First, Rachel, can I have your keys?" She looks at him confused but hands them to him. He tosses them to Broots. "There you go." She is about to say something when he puts his finger on her lips. "I'll explain later." He removes it and smiles and she smiles back.

"Fine."

"Okay, then I guess we should head off," says Broots.

"All of us," says Charles. They pick you their things and walk out the door.

"Jarod?" asks Broots, "What are you going with all that stuff?" Jarod smiles.

"I've got a friend that is going to take it to a homeless shelter." Broots nods and Debbie and him walk to Rachel's car. Jarod hugs them both and Rachel hugs Debbie. She then walks up to Broots.

"Thanks."

"For...for what?"

"Everything Broots. You helped me find my past and I never told you thanks so I decided it was time."

"Oh. You're welcome." She then hugs him and they get it the car and pull away. Sydney and his family walk to their car. Jarod and Rachel say goodbye to Michelle and Nicholas and those two get it. The walk to Sydney. Jarod hugs him.

"I love you" he whispers in his ear.

"I love you too" Sydney whispers back. They let go and smile at each other. Rachel walks up to Sydney and looks him it the eye.

"Syd, I wanted to tell you thank you too, for being there for everything. And I also wanted to tell you that I love you as a father too." She glances at Jarod when she says that. Sydney smiles and hugs her.

"I've always loved you like a daughter too." They let go and Sydney gets in the car. "Enjoy your vacation." They drive off. Jarod and Rachel walk up to their family. Ben and Angelo are on one side and the rest on the other.

"Well, we'll come and see you when we get back, okay dad?"

"Absolutely," says Ben.

"Is Angelo staying with you?" asks Jarod.

"Yeah."

"Good." Jarod shakes hands with Ben and hugs Angelo and Rachel hugs them both. They get into the van. Next they walk to Ethan.

"I'm so glad you two are together," he says. Jarod wraps his arm around her. 

"Thanks." They hug and he gets in the driver's seat. Next is JJ.

"JJ, do you know her?" asks Jarod.

"Yes, I remember her. She tried to save me until you did," he says with a smile and she smiles back.

"Good to see you again." They hug and he gets inside the car. Emily walks forward.

"I don't think Jarod introduced us. I'm Emily, his sister."

"Hello. I'm Rachel, Jarod's--"

"True love" he finishes for her. She smiles at that. Emily gives him a hug.

"Have fun you two." She gets inside the car. They walk to his parents and Kyle.

"You remind me so much of your mother," says Margaret.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you soon son...and daughter," says Charles. Rachel looks at him; shocked he added the last part. He smiles. "Well, you will be won't you?" She smiles.

"Yeah." She holds Kyle and kisses him on the forehead while Jarod hugs them. He then kisses Kyle and hands him back to them as they get into the car. They drive off and Jarod and Rachel watch as they disappear. Rachel turns to Jarod as he looks at his watch.

"Shall we go?" He asks. She walks up to him and kisses him. When she pulls back she smiles and hands him the bag.

"Now we can." He laughs and they walk to the car and get. He turns to her.

"I love you Rachel." She smiles.

"I love you too Jarod." He starts the car and they drive away into the setting sun at the horizon.

****

The End


	27. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**__**

Epilogue: Five Years Later

There is a beautiful, large house in the country of upstate New York. It is two stories with a two-car garage on the side. It has white siding and forest green window frames. At the front door there is a welcome mat and a lovely flowerbed with many different flowers like violets, pansies, and daises and a few rose bushes on each side. To the side of the house there is a smaller house with the same siding. A man walks out of the house eating something from a box. He walks up to the other house as a red SUV drives up into the garage. The man empties the box of food and throws it into the dumpster inside the garage. Cracker Jacks. The car stops and the driver, a tall male dressed in deep blue jeans and white under shirt with a another white button up shirt that is untucked and not all the buttons are clasped, walks to the back of the car where the other is waiting. A little boy, about 6 or 7 years old, gets out of the back and runs to the driver. The driver kneels down to the boy's level.

"Kyle, why don't you help your mother with Cat inside while Uncle Angelo and I get the groceries" says Jarod.

"Okay daddy." Jarod pats him on the back as he runs into the house through the garage door. Jarod stands and turns to Angelo.

"Mind helping me with these?"

"Sure." Jarod opens the trunk and they get out the groceries. He shuts the back and walks inside the house, carrying the bags. When they walk inside it reveals a newly furnished kitchen with all brand new appliances. They set the bags on the white, marble counters and begin to empty the bags and putting the food away. They are almost finished when a baby cries in the background. A woman walks into the kitchen wearing a loose flowing skirt, mid-thigh level--not a mini skirt, with a rose design on it, a pink button up short sleeve top, and no shoes carrying a baby girl dressed in a sun dress.

"Someone wants her daddy," says Rachel with a smile. Jarod takes the baby and she quiets down.

"How's my little Catherine?" Cat giggles. He kisses her on the forehead and carries her to her playpen while Rachel and Angelo put the rest of the groceries away.

"Syd called and said they should be here in an hour or so."

"Good. Has anyone else called?"

"No." Kyle comes running to Angelo with a few toys in his hand. He tugs on Angelo's shirt.

"Uncle Angelo! Uncle Angelo! Come play with me in the family room!"

"Okay Kyle." Kyle takes his hand and pulls him into the family room in the front of the house by Catherine's playpen. Jarod and Rachel smile at them and sneak into the living room and sit on the leather couch facing a fireplace. Jarod is sitting at the end of the couch and Rachel had her feet on the couch sitting sideways as to be at Jarod's side. He wraps his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead and rubs her hair as they look at the painting and pictures above the mantle of the fireplace. In the center above it is a 16 by 20 painting by Jarod of their mothers together, smiling. Below that is a series of picture frames along the top of the mantle mingled with candles and ribbon. On the far right there is a picture of Kyle (the brother), then Emily and JJ, and then his parents. In the middle is a picture of Jarod, Rachel, and Ethan. To the left of that is a picture of Ben with Angelo, then Sydney and his family, and last a picture of Rachel with her mother when she was little. Next to the couch by Jarod's side is an end table with a lamp and another picture. This is of Jarod and Rachel with Kyle and Cat in their arms. Jarod leans forward and picks up a photo album from the coffee table and opens it.

"I can't believe it has been five years since we were freed from the Centre" says Rachel looking at the first picture of them on their vacation. "I'll never forget that day you told us we were all finally free." Jarod points to the picture.

"I'll never forget that night" he says with a laugh. She laughs.

"Neither will I." They kiss. Kyle comes running into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Someone's here."

"Well go let them in like a nice young man," says Rachel as they get up.

"Okay." He runs to the door and they laugh as they follow him. Angelo walks in with Cat in his arms. Rachel takes her as Kyle opens the door.

"Uncle John!" (authors note: made up name until I find his real.) Kyle hugs Broots at the waist.

"Hey kiddo!" Broots roughs up Kyle's hair. Debbie, now 18, and another woman walk in. Jarod hugs Broots.

"It's good to see you Broots."

"You too Jarod." Rachel walks to Broots, hugs him, and kisses him on the cheek as Jarod hugs Debbie.

"It's nice to see you again. How long has it been now?" Rachel says looking in his eyes. He's still not completely used to her being so kind.

"You too, about 3 months." She smiles and nods and then looks at Debbie.

"So how is the college bound girl?" she asks as she hugs her.

"Good."

"Have you decided where you are going?" asks Jarod.

"Harvard."

"Wow! That's great."

"Thanks." Jarod hugs the other woman.

"How are you Melissa?"

"Good." Rachel hugs her now.

"Is the husband treating you good?" she asks jokingly glancing at Broots.

"John is wonderful."

"Good." She switches the position that she is holding Cat. "Well, let's go to the porch."

"Good idea," says Jarod and leads them to the glass doors in the family room. They hug Angelo as they walk by. Broots notices a bookcase on the wall as they walk through room that has many different books on it but the top shelf is completely covered with different PEZ dispensers.

"Still collecting those?" Jarod glances to what Broots is looking at and smiles.

"Yep." They walk outside to reveal and large wooden porch with a grill, a large table, many chairs, and a wind chime is twinkling in the breeze near some hanging plants. In the large, green yard below there is a vegetable garden and a swing set with a sandbox. They sit and Rachel sets Cat in a playpen set up under some shade.

"Rachel?" asks Debbie.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

"Really?" Rachel walks to Debbie and sits down. Debbie hands her a present. Rachel smiles and opens then nicely wrapped gift to reveal a book. _Little Women_.

"So you can read it to Cat when she's a little older." She says with a smile.

"Oh, Debbie. Thank you." They hug again. She looks at the book and sighs, remembering when her mother read it to her and when she read it to Debbie. She stands up, holding the book. "I'm going to put this on the shelf. While I'm in there would anybody like a drink?" A few nod and she walks inside. When she reaches the kitchen another car pulls up. She opens the door. "Emily! Michael!" Two other people get out of the car. "JJ! Lauren!" They hug. "How are all of you?" She asks as they walk into the house.

"Good," says Emily. "Michael (authors note: husband) got a promotion and my job is going great."

"That's wonderful." Rachel pulls out some drinks and places them on a tray. "What about you two?"

"I'm still a pilot and Lauren is wrapped up in the wedding plans" says JJ. Rachel smiles and nods. She picks up the tray and leads them to the porch. Jarod notices them following her and stands up.

"Em!" Jarod hugs Emily and then Michael. Kyle comes running and clings to Emily's legs.

"Aunt Emily!" She laughs.

"How's my favorite nephew?"

"Good. Will you come play with Angelo and me?"

"Sure." He takes her hand and they go play down by the swing set. Jarod hugs JJ and Lauren and they sit and talk. A little while later, another car pulls up and Kyle hears it.

"Daddy, someone is here!"

"Okay, son." Jarod goes to the door and opens it. Margaret, Charles, and Ben come to the door. "Mom, Pop, Dad, it's so good to see you."

"Jarod" says Ben. They all hug and Jarod leads them inside.

"How was your trip mom?"

"Oh, absolutely wonderful, so peaceful. How did you know we'd like Maine so much?" Jarod smiles and glances at Ben.

"Just a hunch." They walk to the porch and are greeted by hugs from everyone. Ben goes to play with Cat, who was still in her playpen. Margaret and Rachel start talking with Debbie and the rest of the women as the men discuss in a group. Kyle comes up to Charles and tugs on his pants leg.

"What is it Kyle?"

"I have the whole song memorized Grandpa." Charles smiles.

"Well then lets hear it."

"Okay. Geese walk bare foot, cree craw, toad's foot." He sings a couple times.

"Okay, Kyle that's enough. Very good. I'm proud of you. Now why don't you go play in the sand some more?"

"Okay." Kyle runs off and Charles and Jarod both smile as he jumps into the sand. Soon another car comes. Rachel "senses" it and gets the door.

"Ethan! Kelli!" She hugs them. "Come, come. Everyone but Syd is here." They walk to the porch and everyone greets them while Rachel looks at Kelli. When everyone settles down Kelli notices her looking at her.

"What is it Rachel?" Rachel walks up and lightly touches Kelli's stomach.

"I knew it. You're pregnant," she says with a smile. Ethan stands behind Kelli and smiles. Kelli looks at Ethan, confused, until Ethan smiles and looks in her eyes. She forgot Rachel had the same ability as her husband. She looks back at Rachel and smiles.

"Yes, yes I am, but I'm only three weeks." Rachel hugs her.

"This is going to be one of the best times in your life." They smile. Ben brings up Cat and Rachel takes her. "Someone needs to go inside for a while. I'm going to get the food ready."

"I'll help you," says Jarod. They go to the kitchen and set Cat down to crawl. Rachel pulls out the burgers to be grilled and buns, Jarod pulls out the side dishes. Rachel shakes her head and laughs when she sees what he pulls out. A box of Twinkies, some crackers and cheese in a can, a few things of PEZ, Oreos, and a few others. She'd try to get him off such junk food but she knows it's impossible.

"Take this salad too, we all can't eat junk food." She hands him a bowl of Cesar salad and he laughs at her comment. They pull out a few other items and carry them outside.

"Let me cook" says Ethan. Jarod smiles as he stands by the grill. He hands him the flipper.

"Okay bro." Jarod goes back inside and grabs Cat and plays with her. He goes to the couch and lies down with her on his stomach. "How's my girl?" She giggles but then yawns. "Tired are we?" He sets her so she can lie on his chest and rubs her back to help her sleep. She drifts off when Jarod notices the last car pull up. He slowly and carefully gets up and carries her with him to the door.

"Jarod!" Exclaims Sydney.

"Shh. Cat is sleeping," Jarod whispers as he half hugs Sydney and Michelle. "Hey Nick." He hugs Nicholas.

"Jarod I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jennifer," says Nicholas. Jarod shakes her hand and smiles.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well come on. Everyone is here and the food is almost ready." They walk to the porch.

"Syd!" Rachel jumps up and hugs him tightly.

"It's good to see you Rachel." As they let go Kyle runs from the yard, up the stairs, and jumps into Sydney's arms.

"Papa!" Sydney kisses him on the forehead as he holds him.

"Kyle, how's my boy? Have you been good for you mom and dad?" Kyle wraps his arms around Sydney's neck.

"Yes."

"Good." Sydney sets him down and he hugs the rest. Jarod smiles at Kyle being so happy to see Sydney.

"The food is almost ready," says Ethan.

"Okay," says Jarod. He sets Cat in his mom's arms and Rachel and him set the table with the tray of junk food and also dressing for the hamburgers. They set out plates, napkins, silverware, and glasses with jugs of lemonade. Ethan turns off the grill and sets the plate of hamburgers on the table. "Let's eat." They all find a spot around the table. Rachel and Jarod are sitting at one end with Cat in a highchair on Rachel's side and Kyle on Jarod's side. Everyone dishes his or her food, talking to everyone at the same time. Jarod gets Kyle's food and he begins to eat while Rachel gets the baby food ready for Cat. Jarod watches her begin to feed Cat and smiles. Rachel looks back at Jarod and notices him watching her.

"What?" She says but not in the tone she would usually say that word in, a loving tone.

"Nothing just...I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too." They kiss. While they kiss the view zoom back to show the whole table, then the whole house, and then that part of the country before fading to black.

****

The End


	28. Letter from the Author

****

Letter from the Author:

This was my first time every writing a story, let alone a Fan Fiction, and I really enjoyed doing it. I hope everyone that reads it, enjoys it. Please if you notice any grammar errors or have any questions, either about my story or "The Pretender" in general don't be afraid to email me at GoLFaN15@cs.com. I would appreciate the correction comments, preferably in email, not reviews and will help in anyway possible with Pretender questions. Check out my favorite stories because there are some really good ones there --- **"Two beds and a Coffee Machine"**, **"Girls Night Out"**, **"Watch"**,and others. Also check out the new stories I've written: "Angel" and "I Won't Leave You Lonely." Thanks to all that reviewed! And remember to look out for the second Pretender movie: "The Island of the Haunted" and see how accurate I was!

Thanks for reading/Enjoy the Fic!

*~*~*Ann Parker*~*~*


End file.
